Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: On vacation in Australia, Scooby-Doo and the Mystery, Inc. gang attend a music festival held at Vampire Rock. But the music goes flat when the gang learns that a legendary Australian Vampire called the Yowie Yahoo is kidnapping the musical acts and turning them into vampires! Now, Scooby-Doo and the gang must survive a trio of vampires if they want to solve this Outback Mystery.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I made a promise that I'd post it before the end of this month, didn't I? :) My only regret was that I wasn't able to keep all of it. Mainly because I just got "Kingdom Hearts III" for the Xbox One recently and wanted to try it out. Hopefully, I should be able to post all the chapters for this story before Valentine's Day. So, here are the first 3 chapters. Hope you like 'em.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire**

 **Prologue: "Bandnapped"**

It all started at Vampire Rock in Australia as the staff was getting the concert ready for the night as Daniel spoke to them.

"Just a little to the left. A little more. Perfect.", Daniel spoke before his grandfather, known as Malcolm Illiwara, turned up and spoke.

"Daniel... this concert is not a good idea.", Malcolm warned.

"Relax, Grandfather. Everything will be fine. Come on. We're ready for Matt Marvelous' sound check. You'll love him.", Daniel assured as he walked Malcolm near the stage.

"Well, I don't know.", Malcolm doubted out of concern before the spotlight then moved over to Matt Marvelous near the microphone.

"Rock our world, Matt!", Daniel shouted with encouragement.

"Oh, okay.", Matt responded a bit nervously before he then began playing a smooth tune, puzzling Malcolm.

"Matt Marvelous? Tch. Well, I can barely hear him.", Malcolm commented.

"Just wait.", Daniel responded confidently before Matt began to really rock out, amazing the crowd.

"See? This guy rocks!", Daniel shouted with joy.

"Well, if you say so.", Malcolm responded.

"If he didn't rock, he wouldn't be a finalist in the contest.", Daniel assured.

Then, suddenly, a sort of portal with smoke going around it appeared above the stage, catching Malcolm's attention and proving his suspicions right.

"Oh, no. Daniel!", Malcolm exclaimed to his grandson, who was the next to notice the commotion.

"What the...", Daniel began before a while swirl of smoke lifted up from the ground around Matt before out from the portal above came outa sort of vampire goliath with pointy ears red irises in yellow eyes, fangs, claws, and wings at the bottom of his arms as he roared and sent three hissing and snarling Vampire minions in rock glam outfits after Matt before the minions began flying around in a circle around Matt.

"What's going on?", puzzled Matt, while Malcolm was quite surprised by the vampire's appearance.

"Incredible.", Malcolm commented as the vampire minions then changed into puffs of smoke with masks on them before Matt was suddenly lifted up by yellow beams of light.

"Let me go!", Matt exclaimed as he tried to break free but failed and then screamed as Daniel then ran closer to see what's going on before the vampire goliath laughed as he clutched Matt and then disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only Daniel and Malcolm as a banner for the Vampire Rock Music Festival fell off and landed on the ground, revealing Malcolm just near Daniel before he lifted his head up and spoke.

"The vampire legend is true.", Malcolm spoke solemnly.

Meanwhile, at a sort of cruise in a stormy night, bats flew out from the top of the cruise ship before then showing Scooby-Doo swallowing before backing away and then running from a sort of wet, furry monster before showing him, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Googie, Scrappy, Lena, Crystal, and Amber walking through the ship before a sort of panel opened, revealing an anthropomorphic shark creeping out and then walking toward them. Then, it showed a green hand reaching for Daphne, but missed, on account of, she walked away from the monster's hand without even noticing, and then Fred and Scrappy inside a sort of captain's private record room as he read through a scroll before a door opened behind him, causing him to fall down, only for Googie, Lena, and Crystal to catch him in time before he could make impact with the ground as Scrappy hopped onto Googie's shoulder. Then, it showed a sort of ghostly captain monster who chuckled sinisterly before the whole gang made like a banana and split as they all ran with the three monsters following in pursuit before Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena ran to the left while Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber halted a bit before Googje and Scrappy quickly got an idea as they ran straight while Shaggy accidentally stepped on a bucket of water and slipped across the floor but not before Googie and the others used the diving board with Shaggy just sliding off it and landing on a sort of sea serpent as it roared before Googie grew a wolf claw on one finger and poked the serpent, causing it to spew out air like a balloon straight towards the three monsters, who cornered Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena before the three monsters found themselves trapped underneath the apparent Sea Serpent balloon before Velma unmasked the three monsters, revealing them to be people before Velma turned to Fred, Daphne, and Lena with a grin and Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber then high-fived each other.

 _Scooby-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, Where are you?_

 _We've got some work to do now_

 _Scooby_ _-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, Where are you?_

 _We need some help from you now_

 _Come on,_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, I see you_

 _Pretendin' you got a sliver_

 _You're not foolin' me, 'cause I can see_

 _The way you shake and shiver_

 _You know, we've got a mystery to solve,_

 _So,_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, be ready for your act_

 _Don't hold back_

 _And_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _, if you come through, you're gonna have yourself a_ _Scooby_ _Snack!_

 _That's a fact!_

 _Scooby_ _-Dooby-_ _Doo_ _, Here are you_

 _You're ready and you're willin'_

 _If we can count on you,_ _Scooby_ _-_ _Doo_ _,_

 _I know we'll catch that villain_


	2. Chapter 1

**Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Legend** **of the** **Vampire** ****

 **Chapter 1: Australia Vacation**

Later, in the morning, Fred, Velma, and Lena were playing shuffleboard.

"This is the life.", Velma sighed.

"Yep, it sure is.", Lena agreed

"And now that we've solved the mystery of the sea serpent smugglers, our vacation should be smooth sailing.", Fred agreed.

Meanwhile, as Scrappy watched, both Googie and Daphne were in similar swimsuits with Googie's bra and bikini being light purple and light blue while it was dark purple and light green for Daphne's case.

"Yep. After a few weeks of mystery-solving, having a nice vacation is a nice change.", Googie agreed.

"Don't forget monster hunting.", Scrappy added, earning Googie's chuckle.

"Oh, Scrappy.", Googie chuckled as Daphne then jumped into the pool via diving board and did a cannonball, splashing Fred and Velma.

"Great form, Daphne.", Velma commented before Googie spoke up.

"Not bad, but can you top this?", Googie smirked before she then hopped up the diving board and then shouted.

"Cannonball!", Googie exclaimed before splashing in the pool, inadvertently, washing Fred, Velma, and Lena away, although her two cats managed to evade the incoming water, before Googie then resurfaced from the water and shook her hair to get the water off.

"So, how was that splash?", Googie grinned.

"Why.., that was m-mighty epic, Googie.", Lena responded with a slight shiver from the pool water.

"Yeah, I'll say.", Fred added before Scrappy spoke up.

"That was a fantastic splash all around, but I will have to deduct points for splashing Fred and the others, though.", Scrappy spoke as he then presented a score card for Daphne being 10 while Googie's was an equal number to that. It would've been higher had it not splashed Fred and the others.

"Whoops. Sorry.", Googie apologized with a nervous grin as Daphne giggled.

"Well, on the bright side, Crystal and Amber are with Shaggy in the moment, so that kinda saves me the embarrassment.", Googie spoke with a grin.

She couldn't have been more right as meanwhile, Crystal, Amber, and Scooby were sitting at the table while Shaggy was making a big sandwich in the dining area with Scooby about to eat the pizza when he saw Shaggy's big sandwich as Crystal, Amber, and Shaggy spoke.

"It's too bad Googie couldn't join us, Amber.", Crystal spoke.

"I know, but she wanted to do some swimming for a while. Even girlfriends need a break every now and then.", Amber assured.

"Like, Amber's right, Crystal. Oh, boy. This should do an appetizer.", Shaggy spoke as he tied the tablecloth around his neck while Scooby stuck his tongue out.

Then, Scooby took a big bite of pizza before tossing it towards Shaggy's sandwich, gracefully moving the plate away from Shaggy, peeving him.

"Huh? Hey!", Shaggy spoke before it then swirled around straight toward Scooby, who then ate both the pizza and the sandwich before slurping his tongue, making a pop sound with his finger, and then chuckling as Shaggy turned around and gave a grin, knowing it couldn't be helped.

Later, the cruise ship stopped before Velma was the first to notice that they have now arrived in Australia.

"Hey, everybody! Come take a look!", Velma urged before the rest of the Mystery, Inc. gang saw what she saw.

"Hey, isn't that..?", Googie began before Velma finished her sentence.

"Sydney Harbour.", Velma stated as she then pointed to the numerous ships.

"Wow! We're finally in Australia.", Fred spoke in wonder.

"It looks so beautiful.", Crystal added.

"I'm willing to bet we might even see some kangaroos who happen to be lookin' for some tussles to settle.", Scrappy guessed.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever.", Daphne grinned before Scooby popped up and hugged both Fred and Daphne.

"Uh-Huh!", Scooby agreed.

Then, as the gang left the cruise ship a few moments later, Fred spoke and motioned to his van nearby.

"And no vacation would be complete without the Mystery Machine.", Fred spoke as the staff of the ship lowered the Mystery Machine onto the ground carefully before the whole gang was now driving along the street later.

"So, what's going on in Australia, Velma?", asked Googie.

"This guidebook says Sydney has the best restaurants in the entire Southern Hemisphere.", Velma replied.

"Wow. Really?", Googie spoke in wonder before Shaggy lent his opinion.

"Like, that's great, Velma, but Scoob and I have got the food situation covered.", Shaggy assured before getting out a big bag that said "Doggie Bag" as Scooby agreed.

"Uh-Huh. Mm-mm. Doggie bags.", Scooby spoke.

"That's right, Scoob. Doggie bags.", Shaggy spoke before he then got out all the food from the doggie bag, revealing it to be actually food, with a cake, some BLT slider's, and even a bundtcake, earning the gang's laughter before Velma spoke.

"Better eat now, guys. We've got sightseeing to do and pictures to take. Say 'Vegemite'!", Velma instructed as she got out her camera with Scooby and Shaggy already eating as Googie snuck her first bite before she, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy all spoke.

"Vegemite!", the group shouted before Velma then snapped a picture.

Later, the whole gang were on top of the bridge as Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy looked down to see a bunch of ships at the ocean below it.

"What an incredible view.", Velma spoke in wonder as she saw through her camera.

"I know, right?", Googie agreed.

"Like, you can see the whole continent up here.", Shaggy added.

"We seem pretty high up, though.", Crystal commented.

"The Sydney Harbor Bridge is the world's largest free-standing bridge.", Velma stated as Scooby practically shivered from looking down as a ship passed by.

"I'd try not to look down any further, Scooby.", Amber warned.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it's a bit late for that.", Scrappy guessed.

"Like, that's a long way down, huh, Scoob?", Shaggy asked.

"Yikes!", Scooby shouted in response before moving away in a panic and then clutching onto a post with a whimper.

"It's all right, Scoob. We'll be back down soon.", Googie assured.

"Like, that's right, Scoob. We'll be back safely in the ground before you even know it.", Shaggy assured as well.

"What's with the groovy ceiling on that place?", Crystal puzzled with joyous wonder as she pointed to it.

"That's the Sydney Opera House. It's the city's most famous landmark.", Velma stated.

"It looks like an old-fashioned sailing ship.", Shaggy commented with a smile.

"That's kind of the idea, Shaggy.", Googie responded.

Meanwhile, as Daphne looked around, she spotted a place she wanted to visit there.

"Oh, wow!", Daphne spoke up.

"What is it, Daphne?", asked Fred.

"I finally found what I've been looking for.", Daphne responded.

"And that place that you've been looking for is...", Lena started to guess.

"That's right. Bondi Beach.", Daphne replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's get swimming.", Scrappy responded.

Later, the gang were already at Bondi Beach some people were playing Volleyball while others are just relaxing and/or surfing. Fred and Lena were at the grill as he put the cooked cob of corn on the plate before speaking up.

"Lunch is served!", Fred shouted before Velma responded.

"Be right there, Freddie.", Velma responded.

"Come on, gang! Everything's gonna get cold!", Lena shouted next before showing Shaggy and Scooby, as well as Googie (in her swimsuit again) and Scrappy on her own surfboard, getting ready to catch a wave.

"Sounds like we better hurry up, guys.", Googie guessed.

"Yeah, especially if we don't want the food to get cold.", Scrappy added.

"Let's catch this wave. I'm hungry.", Shaggy decided before Googie responded.

"Yeah. Me, too.", Googie agreed before both surfer duos started riding a wave with Googie and Scrappy both noticing a shark emerging before going back down.

"Hmm.", Googie wondered.

"We better not run into Jaws again, mostly for his sake.", Scrappy spoke.

"Agreed.", Googie concurred.

Meanwhile, both Daphne and Crystal (now in a blue and orange swimsuit of her own) were applying sunscreen as Amber looked on while a couple of Australian surfers caught sight of them.

"So, like, that stuff protects you from the sun's powerful rays?", Crystal asked.

"It sure does.", Daphne replied.

"What a couple o' Sheila's.", one surfer spoke.

"I'll say, mate.", another surfer agreed before they decided to get to know them as they waved to the two girls, not knowing that Fred noticed it, much to his surprise, before he began huffing and puffing, although mostly huffing, as his face turned red before Lena put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Fred. At least I'm here with ya.", Lena assured, prompting Fred to puff air out of his mouth with a warm smile as meanwhile, Scooby howled with joy as Googie giggled.

"Scooby-Doo!", Scooby howled just before the same shark turned up just behind Scooby, and prepared to take a bite out of him, scaring the heck out of him as Shaggy also took notice and was quite frightened as well.

"Yikes!", Shaggy exclaimed before the shark then chomped on Shaggy's surfboard three times and crashed down and resurfaced just as Googie growled with annoyance before she and Scrappy then hopped on top of the shark, puzzling it.

"You can't just barge in here like this! We're not even your lunch!", Googie reprimanded as she then used the shark's fin to steer it away from Shaggy and Scooby, who both resurfaced and noticed it.

"Hey, look, Scoob! Googie's practically getting that shark beached for us!", Shaggy spoke in surprise.

"Yeah. Beached.", Scooby agreed.

Meanwhile, Googie had to shout a warning to Fred and the others.

"Freddie! Lena! Great White Shark incoming!", Googie warned before the shark then ate not only the four coolers, but also the grill all in one bite.

"Thanks for the warning?", Fred puzzled.

"That shark looked mighty hungry.", Lena guessed.

Then, just as Four Australian surfers were admiring Crystal and Daphne, they quickly noticed an incoming shark headed for them before they quickly ran off for safety with both Daphne, Crystal, and Amber eventually noticing as one of them tried to keep the shark at bay with an umbrella as it kept biting away with Googie having had quite enough of that shark's fierce temper.

"Oh, no, you don't! They're not your lunch, either!", Googie urged before she hopped off and then grabbed it by the tail before she then started to spin the shark around, not only surprising the gang as well as the four surfers, but also making the shark surprised, if not dizzy, before tossing it back to the ocean before it re-emerged and then swam away in panic.

"Yeah, you better swim!", Googie shouted.

"Wow. You sure taught that shark a lesson, Googie. Maybe they should call you 'Googie, the Shark Whisperer'", Scrappy commented.

"You think?", Googie grinned.

"Did that Sheila just..?", one surfer spoke.

"Toss that shark into the big blue? I can't believe it, either, mate.", another surfer finished.

Then, Shaggy and Scooby washed up on the sand before a crab then crept up near Scooby's tail before pinching it with its claw.

"Yikes!", Scooby helped in pain before running around Shaggy in a circle before Shaggy then grabbed the crab, getting it off Scooby's tail, which was practically red from being pinched as Scooby held it up with Googie and Scrappy walking up to them.

"Oh, boy.", Googje sighed.

"Looks like that shark wasn't the only one with a bad temper.", Scrappy guessed.

"Come on, guys. He's just a little guy. No need to get all crabby.", Shaggy assured before laughing as he then set the crab down, only for it to pinch him in the big right toe, causing him pain.

"Yowch!", Shaggy exclaimed in pain before he then hopped on one leg while holding his right foot up as Scooby laughed while the crab walked away back into the ocean.

"Well, it could be worse. You could've been stung by jellyfish around here, and things could've been really messy.", Googie assured.

"Jellyfish?!",Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed in shock.

"But, luckily, we didn't see any up to now.", Scrappy assured, earning relieved sighs from Shaggy and Scooby.

"Come here, you guys. I've got a great idea.", Velma spoke up.

"Okay, Velma. By all means, shoot.", Googie grinned.

"How do you guys feel about exploring the outback?", asked Velma.

"Outback?", Scooby and Shaggy puzzled.

"Sure. Australia's not all beach. The outback's the wild, inland part.", Fred explained.

"Wow. Really?", Crystal wondered.

"Yep. My guidebook says it makes up almost 85% of the continent.", Velma stated.

"So, it's mostly a dessert continent?", Amber asked.

"Yeah. Well, except for this part that we're on right now.", Googie replied.

"Like, I know what the outback is, and I don't want to go 'out back' to look at dust and trees.", Shaggy responded.

"Come on, Shaggy, I'm sure there's more to see than that.", Daphne assured.

"Yeah, like a wild pack of kangaroos.", Scrappy concurred.  
"And I've got 17 rolls of film to capture it all.", Velma stated.

"What if you could hear great music while you were there?", Fred asked just as Googie spotted a poster for something ascertaining to Fred's question.

"In the middle of nowhere?", asked Shaggy.

"I wouldn't say that, Shaggy. Look at this.", Googie spoke up before they then noticed a poster for the Vampire Rock Music Festival.

"The Vampire Rock Music Festival, featuring the Hex Girls?", Scrappy puzzled.

"Vampire?", puzzled Scooby and Shaggy.

"Hex Girls? I know them from a few months back.", Googie realized.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Freddie.", Daphne grinned as Velma then turned the page over to the guidebook for the spot.

"Vampire Rock is located right in the middle of Australia. We can see a lot of the outback on our way there.", Velma stated.

"Scoob and I don't think it's a good idea, going to a place where vampires rock. That's askin' for trouble.", Shaggy spoke with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. Trouble.", Scooby agreed.

"That's just the name of the place.", Fred assured.

"And there's no such thing as vampires.", Velma added.

"Apart from Dracula, that is, but other than that, no such thing.", Scrappy stated.

"And I'm sure a festival that big will have every concession stand imaginable.", Daphne added.

Just hearing that was enough to get Shaggy and Googie, but mostly Shaggy, excited for food.

"Licorice pizza, chocolate-covered corn on the cob, tutti-frutti ice cream.", Shaggy spoke with a chuckle as Scooby slurped his tongue before Googie spoke up.

"Not to mention some great local food. If I wasn't into it before, I am now.", Googie spoke up before she, Shaggy, and Scooby changed into their outback exploring outfits pretty quickly.

"Ready.", Scooby spoke.

"Real music lovers.", Fred spoke with a grin as he slightly shook his head.

"Well, I still like the Hex Girls as my favorite band if that means anything.", Googie assured.

"Like, whoever heard of Australian vampires, anyway?", asked Shaggy.

Meanwhile, at Vampire Rock, someone, by the name of Russell, was speaking to the manager named Jasper.

"The rules of the contest are very simple. It's for unsigned bands, no one can enter more than once, and as I've told you again and again, each contestant only gets three minutes.", Russell spoke.

"But the Bad Omens' best song lasts five.", Jasper complained.

"Daniel and I have set the rules, and rules are rules, Jasper.", Russell responded.

"Ah, can't you bend the rules a little? Especially for such an upstanding group of young people?", asked Jasper with a snort.

Then, the Bad Omens proved otherwise on their current personalities.

"This better be important. I've got things to pierce.", one band member spoke.

"I'm trying to find a new shade of eyeliner.", another band member spoke before the third just blew out a bubble from her gum and popped it.

"You were saying?", Russell spoke in response before walking away.

"Come on, Russell, now that Matt Marvelous is gone, it's obvious the Bad Omens are the best in the contest. Why not just declare us the winner now?", Jasper asked.

"Yeah.", one band member jeered.

"Obviously.", another spoke sarcastically.

"Jasper, get out of my face, or the Bad Omens won't perform at all.", Russell warned as Jasper backed away near his go cart before he grew somewhat angry, if not frustrated.

"Ah! You're making a big mistake, Russell. I didn't have to come back here, especially after what happened to Wildwind last year. But I am back, and I intend to have my group win this time.", Jasper exclaimed as he got out a poster of Wildwind and then placed it on a metal wall.

"I'm warning you.", Russell warned again before Jasper had no choice but to concede for now.

"Ohh! Let's get out of here.", Jasper spoke to his band before he and the Bad Omens got on the go cart with Jasper having difficulty starting it up before he finally did so and then drove away before Daniel turned up.

"How much of that did you hear, partner?", asked Russell.

"Enough. Jasper's never going to get over what happened to Wildwind. I can't believe it's been almost a year since they disappeared.", Daniel replied.

"From what you told me about last night, it sounds like they're making a comeback. Maybe it's true what they say.", Russell guessed.

"About Wildwind being turned into vampires? Come on, that's just a local myth.", Daniel rebuffed.

"So, what do you think happened to Matt Marvelous, then? You saw the vampires with your own two eyes.", Russell responded.

"I don't know what I saw, Russell.", Daniel replied.

"Well, the crew looked all over Vampire Rock. There's no sign of Matt or your vampires.", Russell spoke before Daniel began reconsidering having a festival there.

"Maybe my grandfather was right. Maybe we should postpone the festival.", Daniel sighed.

"No way. We've both worked too hard to quit now, Daniel.", Russell refused.

"You're right, and the show must go one. This kidnapping makes me nervous, Russell. Very nervous.", Daniel admitted as he put his hand on Russell's shoulder and looked up at Vampire Rock.


	3. Chapter 2

**Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Legend** **of the** **Vampire**

 **Chapter 2: Outback Wildlife/** **Legend** **of the** **Vampire**

Meanwhile, in the outback, in the Mystery Machine, Shaggy and Scooby were playing the Scooby-Doo video game inside as it showed the two scores on the top left and top right saying "29603" and "30712" as well as Shaggy and Scooby walking to the left on top of one floor before running to the right on another floor towards the Scooby Snacks box before winning the level.

"There's the Scooby Snacks!", Shaggy spoke before the Scooby Snacks were collected and they then high-fived each other.

"Aren't you guys ever gonna stop playing that game?", asked Velma.

"Yeah. You two have been playing it none stop ever since we solved that Phantom Virus case a few weeks ago.", Googie added.

"Like I said before, nothing to look at but dust and trees.", Shaggy responded.

"And like _I_ said before, we could see a wild pack of kangaroos.", Scrappy interjected.

"Scrappy's right. You'd be surprised, Shaggy. The outback is full of life.", Velma responded.

"Oh, boy. Like, I'll believe it when I see it.", Shaggy sighed in response.

Later, the gang were having a picnic as Scooby pointed to his open mouth before Daphne tossed a couple of pieces to him only for a sort of macaw to grab the pieces for himself, stunting the Great Dane before the whole gang laughed as Scooby looked up to see the macaw eating the pieces before he gave a displeased look as Shaggy laughed. Afterwards, Shaggy was now seen riding in a kangaroo, as was Googie as the kangaroo that she was riding on happened to have Scrappy inside the pouch next to its child before Velma took a picture of them as did Crystal as the two kangaroos circled around back before the third showed up with Scooby riding in the pouch as he waved to them, that is, until he was suddenly pushed out by the third kangaroo's child, leaving Scooby hanging onto Shaggy as Googie giggled at the sight as did the child of the third kangaroo.

Later, the gang was playing football with Shaggy, Googie, Daphne, Scrappy, and Scooby on one team and Fred, Velma, Lena, Crystal, and Amber in another as Fred passed the football to Velma, who then tossed it to Daphne, who then tossed it to Googie, who then tossed it over to Lena, who then tossed it over to Crystal, who tossed it over to Scrappy, who then gave it to Shaggy, who then finally kicked it to Scooby, who tried to catch it, only to get hit hard on the head before the football landed in the coils of a snake, which frightened Scooby before he backed away quickly, only for the snake to bounce the football around with its tail before whacking the football towards Scooby, who caught it with his mouth and wound up passing by in-between two trees before Googie shouted.

"Touchdown!", Googie exclaimed.

Next, as two wildcats were licking up water, it was suddenly sucked up dry by Scooby with his straw, frustrating them as Scooby gave a nervous chuckle before the two cats then ran off toward Scooby, although Velma managed to take a picture of him and the two cats chilling before it then went back to the chase.

After that, the whole gang was now seen at a sort of gas station where Googie saw Shaggy making faces with a sort of reptile, which stuck its tongue out at him before Shaggy returned the same gesture only for the reptile to respond by lifting up its excess skin, threatening him as Shaggy backed away before Googie decided to take over.

"I got this.", Googie assured before she then turned into a werewolf and roared at the reptile, practically scaring it into lowering the excess skin before crawling away, earning her laughter, as well as Daphne's, Velma's, Lena's, and Crystal's as Fred and Amber only gave a smile and looked up while Shaggy grew relieved.

Finally, Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy were out exploring the outback as they got out the binoculars before noticing an emu closing in on them, prompting half of them to run as Googie and Scrappy climbed aboard before it then began to run after Shaggy and Scooby before eventually stopping on account of he is tired before Googie and Scrappy hopped off just as the bird was noticing Scooby and Shaggy hiding their heads in the dirt before walking away.

"The coast is clear, guys.", Googie assured, prompting Scooby and Shaggy to then get their heads out of the dirt and shake hands with each other before Googie, Scrappy, and the rest of the gang laughed.

Later, at night, the Mystery Machine stopped at a sign that said "Vampire Rock 20 KM ➡️".

"So, how close are we to the show, Freddie?", asked Googie.

"Just a few more miles, I mean, kilometers. Anyway, we're almost there.", Fred replied before they then drive in the direction it pointed to.

Later, at night, the whole gang was getting close to Vampire Rock.

"It's amazing that they're having a music festival way out here.", Daphne commented.

"Oh, it's amazing, all right, but not as much as that big rock over there.", Scrappy agreed as he pointed to the big rock ahead, earning gasps from the gang.

"There it is. Vampire Rock.", Velma spoke next.

"Wow!", Fred responded.

"It's spectacular.", Daphne commented.

"Man, we really are in the middle of nowhere.", Shaggy commented.

"Not exactly. What's the history, Velma?", asked Googie.

"It says the locals call it Vampire Rock because they believe the Yowie Yahoo lives in the rock's caves.", Velma replied as she pulled up the Aussitale Gazette webpage concerning Vampire Rock.

"The Yowie Yahoo?", Daphne, Lena, Crystal, and Scrappy puzzled altogether.

"What could it be?", Amber puzzled.

"An ancient Australian vampire.", Velma explained.

"Vampire?", Googie puzzled as Scooby and Shaggy grew surprised out of fear.

"Zoinks! We were wrong, Scoob. There are Australian vampires.", Shaggy exclaimed in surprise.

"At least we know that's how Vampire Rock got its name. What does it look like?", Googie asked.

"I'm printing it right now.", Velma assured as the colored picture of the Vampire in question came out of the printer.

"Thanks, Velma.", Googie thanked before grabbing the picture and carefully taking it out of the printer.

"Next time I agree to go to a place named after a vampire, I need you to do me a favor, Scoob.", Shaggy requested.

"What?", Scooby asked.

"Like, talk me out of it.", Shaggy responded.

Later, the gang arrived at Vampire Rock before getting off the Mystery Machine.

"Are we in the right place, Freddie?", asked Daphne.

"Uh-Huh. This is it.", Fred replied as Shaggy and Scooby opened the back door of the van and looked around for any sign of the Yowie Yahoo, but luckily saw none before the whole gang later started looking around for the music festival as Fred held a flashlight when Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie (whose ears grew into wolf ears) both heard a deep growl, attracting their attention.

"Huh?", Googie puzzled.

"Uh-Oh.", Scooby spoke.

"What was that?", Scrappy wondered before all three eventually noticed glowing red eyes from an opening in-between two trees before Scooby poked Shaggy on the back of his head as Googie spoke up.

"Uh, Shaggy? You might want to take a look at this.", Googie spoke as her ears went back to normal.

"Take a look at what, Googie?", puzzled Shaggy before he turned around only for his nose to get poked a few times by Scooby, who let out a panicked gibberish speech as Shaggy noticed that it wasn't here, much to Googie, Scooby, and Scrappy's disbelief.

"What the? How could it be gone already?", Googie puzzled.

"I know. It was here just a second ago.", Scrappy agreed.

"Like, very funny, guys. You almost had me going there.", Shaggy responded as he patted Scooby on the head before continuing to walk with the gang before Googie had a thought.

"Maybe we're just seeing things, right?", Googie puzzled.

"Could be. Let's try and look closer to be safe.", Scrappy suggested.

"Right.", Scooby agreed before he, Googie, and Scrappy both looked closer before the red eyes returned, but not before the growl sounded just as smoke came out from the opening, causing Scooby to yelp in panic.

"Ah Ha! I knew I didn't imagine it!", Googie exclaimed as she snapped her fingers before the smoke went up and formed a tornado before the source of it emerged and stretched out its arms, revealing itself to be none other than the very vampire goliath that abducted Matt Marvelous a day earlier.

"What the heck?!", Googie exclaimed in surprise.

"Never thought I'd say this, but it's time to make like a banana and split, gang!", Scrappy shouted as both he, Scooby, and Googie ran off at the same time before all three landed on the back of Shaggy's neck, putting some strain on him as he was holding them with Crystal and Amber present near him.

"Like, what is it now? I can understand carrying one of you, or even two, but three? That's just plain ridiculous.", Shaggy commented.

"But not as ridiculous as that.", Googie responded as she then pointed to the Yowie Yahoo, who flew up into the night sky and stopped just behind the full moon before roaring as he lets his wings spread out.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that..?", Crystal began.

"The Yowie Yahoo?", Amber puzzled.

"Yep. The one and only.", Googie replied.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Googie.", Scrappy spoke.

"Zoinks! It's the Yowie Yahoo!", Shaggy exclaimed as he ran, holding all three up with Crystal and Amber following them just as Fred saw Shaggy running from that direction and grew curious.

"Where?", Fred puzzled as he, Daphne, Velma, and Lena turned around but saw only trees.

"Come on, you guys. We don't have time for games.", Daphne spoke to the group.

"Like, it's no game. We saw the Yowie Yahoo over there!", Shaggy exclaimed as he pointed to the direction where they saw it while Scooby nodded in agreement.

"I already told you guys, there's no such thing as a vampire.", Velma restated.

"And I already told you that there is such a thing as Dracula, but just not any other vampire.", Scrappy retorted just as a noise was suddenly heard.

"Th-th-th-then, like, what's making all that noise?", Shaggy asked.

"Whatever it is, it's moving closer.", Fred responded as the sound crept closer.

"Well, do something, Freddie.", Daphne urged before Fred then walked closer to the source and shone his flashlight over to see it before he then suddenly noticed two glowing red eyes and then moved back to it as the source growled.

"Zoinks! It's the vampire!", Shaggy exclaimed before he and Scooby hugged each other tightly.

"Now do you believe?", Googie asked just before she suddenly overheard howling of sorts as her ears turned into wolf ears while the rest of the gang looked up and saw a pack of wild dingos howling at the moon before she also felt a primal urge swelling up from inside her with a groan as her feet grew big and tore at her shoes, ripping apart the top half of her shoes as her tie nails grew into claws while the same happened with her fingernails as she also grew wolf fur all over her body, except for her face at the moment as Shaggy grew puzzled.

"Are you all right, Googie? Like, what's going on?", Shaggy puzzled.

"I-I don't know. I... I can't control it anymore!", Googie responded in a frightened manner before she suddenly went down on all fours and then sprouted out a tail before one of the dingos decided to close in as Googie then grew a wolf snout just as long as an average dingo's before she then howled uncontrollably, surprising the gang.

"Uh-oh. I think her feral wolf instincts are kicking in!", Scrappy guessed.

"Like, of all the times to go berserk for the first time ever, why now?!", Shaggy exclaimed in panic before the dingo then hopped off a few rock ledges before then growling at the vampire, also noticing that the primal Googie was stepping closer to the vampire on all fours, growling until the red eyes went away, causing the wolf girl to regain control as she then shook her head and then notice the state that she was in.

"Huh? Wh-what happened?", Googie puzzled the dingos howled again, but this time, without her going berserk again before the pack then took off, retreating back to the mountains.

"Like, that's something you might want to ask _them_ , Googie.", Shaggy replied.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"What happened back there?", Lena asked as Googie then morphed back to normal and stood back up on two legs.

"I don't know, Lena, but for a brief moment, the moment I heard those howls, I guess it made me go wild.", Googie responded.

"That is pretty strange, Googie. Before tonight, you've heard lots of howls many times when we passed by, and you seemed fine.", Scrappy admitted.

"Probably because they were just normal dogs, Scrappy. Don't get me wrong. Scooby's okay, too, but coming from those dingos up there, it almost felt as if they were actually bringing out the beast in me.", Googie explained just before the gang heard music as Googie's ears became wolf ears again.

"Do you guys hear that?", Daphne puzzled.

"Wait. I know that song. Could it be..?", Googie puzzled.

"Come on, gang. There must be somebody else around here.", Fred spoke, leading the group of nine towards the source of the music before Googie realized something with a gasp.

"It is! Come on, gang! Let's pick up the pace!", Googie exclaimed with joy as she then turned into a werewolf again before running on all fours as fast as a speeding car.

"Looks like the dingos aren't the only ones that make her go wild.", Scrappy joked as Velma got out her camera and took a picture.

"This way.", Fred spoke as he then walked along the paw prints that Googie left behind in her hurry just as the Hex Girls were singing their song in preparation for the music festival just as Googie screeched to a stop near the platform.

"I knew it! It's the Hex Girls!", Googie spoke excitedly as she waved her tail with a grin.

"Like, I knew those tunes sounded familiar.", Shaggy commented before Thorn quickly notice of the gang and stopped playing in order to greet them.

"It is you.", Thorn spoke before she then shook hands with Fred.

"Boy, are we glad to see you.", Fred grinned.

"Yeah. It's been a few months since we've seen each other back at Massachusetts and stopped that Grim Reaper.", Googie added as she then hopped up to the stage.

"Yeah, things have gotten way crazier back then.", Thorn responded.

"You know them, Googie?", asked Crystal.

"Oh, right. Crystal and Amber, meet the Hex Girls. Hex Girls, meet Crystal and Amber.", Googie introduced.

"What are you doing here?", Dusk asked.

"Well, we were on vacation.", Daphne replied.

"And we thought we'd check out the festival.", Fred added.

"Cool. We're opening the festival.", Luna grinned.

"So, how long ago was it since you guys arrived?", the werewolf asked.

"A couple of days. Why?", Luna replied.

"Right. Now, did any of you happen to notice anything strange recently?", asked Scrappy.

"Strange?", puzzled Dusk.

"Like what?", asked Thorn.

"Like what? Like, how about big, creepy, and, like, scary!", Shaggy responded as he and Scooby did poses that best resemble the Yowie Yahoo.

"You're talking about the Yowie Yahoo, aren't you?", a familiar voice asked before he walked up on stage, revealed to be none other than...

"Ben Ravencroft? You're here, too?", Googie puzzled.

"In the flesh. Now, I wanted to thank you all for solving the mystery of the Witch's Ghost a few months ago back at New England, Massachusetts.", Ben replied as he walked up to Googie and began playfully scratching her head, making her giggle just as Daniel and Russell arrived as well.

"I was wondering why the music stopped.", Daniel spoke up, prompting Googie to gasp in surprise before standing back up and changing back to normal just as Daniel and Russell arrived at the stage.

"We came to make sure you're all right.", Russell added.

"Of course, we're all right.", Luna assured.

"Why wouldn't we be?", Dusk asked.

"Just checking. Are you gonna introduce us to your friends?", asked Russell.

Then, Thorn was happy to oblige.

"Yeah. Daniel and Russell, these are our friends from America: Fred, Daphne, Lena, Velma, Shaggy...", Thorn introduced.

"I'm Googie Neville and this is Scrappy-Doo.", Googie introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir.", Scrappy greeted before Scooby popped up and placed his paws on Fred and Daphne's shoulders.

"And Scooby-Doo!", Scooby greeted with a slight howl.

"I'm Crystal, and this is my dog, Amber.", Crystal introduced.

"G'day.", Russell greeted.

"Welcome.", Daniel greeted.

"So, what brings you here to Australia, Ben?", Googie asked.

"Well, ever since what happened a few months ago, I decided to take a bit of a break from book-writing and try my hand at music management. Imagine my surprise when the Hex Girls were the first to arrive at my doorstep. So, I've decided to become their manager for the festival.", Ben responded.

"That's great, Ben.", Googie grinned.

"Sorry we interrupted. We're trying to clear up some trouble before the festival starts.", Daniel explained.

"What's going on?", Luna asked.

"The finalists in our unsigned-band contest are disappearin'.", Russell replied.

"Why, that doesn't sound good.", Lena commented before Shaggy chimed I'm nervously.

"Like, did you say 'disappeared'?", Shaggy asked.

"Mm-hmm.", Russell nodded.

"So, how bad is it?", Googie asked.

"The groups are bailing as quickly as they arrive. They hear Matt Marvelous has been kidnapped and go from 'G'day' to 'Goodbye'.", Daniel replied.

"Kidnapped? By who?", Fred asked.

"I'm not gonna point fingers, but I'm willing to bet that it all points to a certain, big, creepy, and scary...", Scrappy began as he did the same monster poses that Shaggy and Scooby did a minute ago before Malcolm chimed in from his vehicle.

"Vampire. Daniel, I warned you terrible things would happen.", Malcolm spoke disapprovingly before driving away.

"Who was that?", Crystal wondered.

"That was my grandfather, Malcolm Illiwara.", Daniel replied.

"He sure didn't seem happy about what's going on recently.", Googie guessed.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's very upset.", Daniel apologized for him.

"Like, I understand. I'm pretty upset myself right now.", Shaggy commented.

"What did your grandfather mean by 'terrible things'?", asked Velma.

"The Yowie Yahoo.", Daniel replied, frightening Shaggy.

"Zoinks! Like, you mean the vampire that lives in there?", asked Shaggy.

"Yeah. Him and his vampire minions.", Daniel replied.

"Minions? You mean he has help?", Fred asked.

"Well, so they say, but there's no such thing as vampires.", Daniel replied.

"You can try telling that to a little vampire we know from Transylvania.", Scrappy retorted.

"You mean rock star vampires? That's Wildwind.", Russell added as the Hex Girls then walked up to the poster before Luna and Thorn spoke.

"I've seen groups like Wildwind in my parent's record collection.", Luna stated.

"Yeah. Check out the makeup and costumes. This poster must be from a long time ago.", Thorn guessed.

"Nope. The members of Wildwind are only a couple of years older than you.", Daniel explained.

"Wildwind wanted to bring glam rock back. They did an amazing song at last year's unsigned-band contest. Dark Skull played guitar, Stormy Weathers played bass, and Lightning Strikes was on drums.", Russell stated.

"Wow. They must've been incredible.", Googie spoke in surprise.

"I've heard about a band like that. Did you see them perform?", Ben asked.

"I sure did. They deserved better than third place.", Russell spoke.

"What happened to them?", asked Crystal.

"After they lost the contest, they went up to Vampire Rock to camp. They were never heard from again.", Russell replied, scaring Shaggy and Scooby a bit.

"So, they just disappeared?", Googie puzzled.

"The locals believe the Yowie Yahoo turned them into vampires.", Daniel replied.

"You know, I may not look it, but I have had a few experiences with vampires myself.", Googie assured.

"I'm with the locals! That would explain the big, creepy, like, scary..!", Shaggy began before Daphne stopped him.

"All right, Shaggy. We get your point.", Daphne interrupted.

"Well, other than Dracula, there's no such thing as vampires. You said it yourself, Daniel.", Scrappy assured.

"Well, maybe not, but Daniel says he saw Matt Marvelous her kidnapped by three vampires who looked like Wildwind.", Russell responded, puzzling Scooby.

"I never actually said 'vampires'.", Daniel retorted before walking away for a bit.

"Well, if they're not vampires, what else could they be?", asked Ben.

"Whoever or whatever they were, they were pretty convincing. Now, I don't know what to think.", Daniel responded.

"So, when exactly did all of this start?", asked Googie before Daniel explained while a flashback showed Vampire Rock and even a few bangs with pizzazz near it.

"Ever since I was a little boy, my grandfather told me the Yowie Yahoo lived in Vampire Rock. I never believed him. But in the past few months, there have been a lot of strange lights and sounds coming from up there. I'd love to find out what's really going on.", Daniel replied.

"Uh-oh. You know what that means.", Scrappy guessed as it can only lead to one thing.

"Well, gang. It looks like we have another mystery on our hands.", Fred spoke up before Scooby and Shaggy backed away.

"A mystery?", puzzled Russell.

"We'll need to investigate this from the inside.", Velma stated.

"And the best way to do that is to go undercover as a rock band. If we're lucky, the Wildwind vampires will try to kidnap us next.", Fred added as Scooby and Shaggy popped out from the backs of guitars in panic.

"I don't want to be that lucky.", Shaggy spoke in worry.

"So, as long as we're talking rock bands, can I join yours, Thorn?", asked Googje.

"Why not? You're pretty wild enough on my book as far as I'm concerned.", Thorn replied.

"Thanks, Thorn. Oh, I even have an idea for a new song for the festival. Wanna hear it?", Googie grinned.

"Maybe later, when we get back to the campsite.", Thorn replied.

"Good idea.", Googie understood.

"That's a great idea, guys.", Daphne grinned.

"I'm not so sure about this.", Russell spoke in worry.

"They may be our only hope.", Daniel urged.

"I guess it could work, especially if it keeps my pick to win the contest from being kidnapped.", Russell realized as he saw the bright side.

"And who's that?", asked Daniel.

"Two Skinny Dudes. They haven't shown up yet. I know you've never seen them perform, but trust me, they're the real deal.", Russell assured.

"So, what do you say?", asked Fred.

"Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.", Russell replied.

"Scoob and I wouldn't mind surfing this one out.", Shaggy spoke before he nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh.", Scooby nodded.

"Like, maybe the group should be a group of seven!", Shaggy suggested before he and Scooby tried to run away, only for the Hex Girls to casually push them back to the stage, literally.

"Come on, you chickens. Luna, Dusk, and I will help you look the part.", Thorn assured.

"Really?", Googie grinned in surprise.

"Yeah, there's a wardrobe room backstage.", Luna replied.

"Huh. Well, at least I know how I'm gonna get ready for the festival.", Googie grinned.

"This is going to be fun.", Dusk smiled.

"I know. I'm getting excited about this myself.", Googie grinned.

"Like, I knew coming to a place called Vampire Rock was a bad idea.", Shaggy worried as he held out a photo of the Yowie Yahoo.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. If that vampire ever shows himself, we'll be ready.", Googie assured.

Meanwhile, no one knew that the vampire was watching from a nearby tree as it growled.

Sent from my iPhone


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry I took so long, but I finally finished the rest of these chapters. If there are any details you should know about as to why I set thing the way they are in my story, I'll explain in a certain chapter. For example, given the fact that the Bad Omens' seemed to have reprehensible behavior, due to feelings of superiority, although it's not always shown, I figured that someone needed to give them a hard time, much less surprise them.**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Legend** **of the** **Vampire**

 **Chapter 3: Attack of the Wildwind** **Vampires**

Later, the dingos gathered at the top of Vampire Rock before they then howled, inadvertently causing Googie to feel the urge to transform again as Ben took notice after hearing the dingos howl.

"Oh, no. It's happening again.", Googie exclaimed in worry before she then unwillingly grew wolf fur, a cute wolf nose, a wolf tail, wolf ears, fangs, and claws, surprisingly leaving her current rock uniform unaffected.

"Awoooooo-Oh, man.", Googie groaned.

"Well, on the bright side, at least you didn't get all crazy like last time.", Scrappy assured.

"Googie. Are you all right?", Ben asked.

"Other than the last time this happened? Doing great.", Googie grinned in reply.

"What exactly happened last time?", Ben asked.

"Like, the moment the dingo dogs howled last time, Googie went as wild as an angry bulldog.", Shaggy replied.

"The strangest thing was she wasn't attacking us, and after the Yowie Yahoo left, Googie snapped back in control.", Daphne added.

"And she didn't even go after us even when she went wild.", Scrappy added.

"And I think I know why.", Ben responded.

"What do you mean?", Googie asked.

"I've kept tabs on certain pages about vampire research in my spare time and noticed an important factor that keeps the Yowie Yahoo at bay: the dingo dogs. Apparently, they safeguard the rock from any intruding humans to warn them, so they wouldn't become his minions, and more than that, they also attack the vampire and/or minions if need be. I wasn't quite sure how it would affect your werewolf side, given your magical Wiccan powers, but now I know.", Ben replied.

"Wait. Are you saying..?", Googie began to realize.

"Every time you hear the dingo dogs of Vampire Rock howl, it triggers your transformation into a werewolf involuntarily and makes you wild in the event that the Yowie Yahoo himself, or at least a handful of his minions, are present, making them the primary target.", Ben explained.

"Huh. I guess that explains what happened a few hours ago.", the werewolf shrugged in realization before changing back to normal.

"Guess I need to be careful around them. I still haven't gotten used to going that wild just yet.", Googie decided.

"That would be an excellent choice.", Ben agreed as Velma had trouble balancing herself in new shoes.

"How do rock stars walk in these?", Velma asked as she tried to keep her balance with the microphone stand.

"Pretend they're high heels.", Daphne replied.

"I'm not good at those either.", Velma responded before she then turned to Shaggy, who had difficulty tinny his guitar, that is, without a string breaking apart.

Then, Crystal and Amber (still in their normal attire as a human and a pet dog) were playing a sort of instrument as it played music without it even being touched.

"Wow. At least they've got that part down.", Googie grinned.

"How about you, Scoob?", Lena asked.

Scooby was seen drumming away on the drum set, before he inadvertently dislodged a cymbal from its stand, causing it to land on Scooby's head only for it to land on Scrappy's palm of his paw as he saw it coming.

"Ta da!", Scrappy spoke up.

"Whoa. Nice catch, Scrappy. So, what do you think, Freddie?", asked Googie.

"I don't know how well we'll play, but at least we look the part.", Fred replied.

"I hope we don't have to play at all.", Velma worried.

"Come on, Velma. I thought you loved to sing.", Scrappy spoke.

"Not in front of so many people. I get stage fright.", Velma explained.

"Well, I get vampire fright.", Shaggy joked with a slight scoff before Scooby then played a rimshot on the drum set and chuckled.

"Nice use of the rimshot, Scooby. Maybe you really could be a great drummer, given you have enough practice.", Googie complimented, earning Scooby's blush.

"Aw. Thank you.", Scooby blushed.

"Well, what can I say, Uncle Scoob? We've picked quite the charmer to tag along with us.", Scrappy responded.

"Hey. Look at this.", Daphne spoke as she noticed a sort of white dust on one of the speakers and walked up to it before brushing it off with her gloved fingers.

"What is it?", asked Ben as he and Velma walked up to her.

"Makeup?", Velma puzzled.

"Stage makeup, actually. So, the audience can see you better.", Daphne stated.

"Now, what would stage makeup be doin' here?", Lena wondered.

"Like, Matt Marvelous was a musician.", Shaggy stated.

"Still, I'm not so sure that he even needed to wear that color, Shaggy.", Crystal responded.

"In any case, it's glowing white.", Daphne added just before Fred saw something else.

"And look at this. It's a footprint. From a hiking boot, to be exact.", Fred stated before he then picked up a sample and squeezed it between two fingers before noticing how sticky it was, although it isn't exactly like glue.

"Wow, that's strange.", Fred commented.

"How so?", asked Velma.

"The print is sticky like glue. But it's not glue exactly, I... I don't know what it is.", Fred replied.

"It could be from a red gum tree not far from here. I was also doing a bit of exploring around the area before we began setting up the music festival.", Ben explained just before Jasper and the Bad Omens arrived via golf cart.

"You're the new competition?", Jasper puzzled.

"Yeah. We're taking Matt Marvelous' place in the contest.", Fred replied, earning jeering laughter from the Bad Omens.

"Oh. You must be the Bad Omens and their manager, Jasper Ridgeway. Russell told us all about you.", Ben greeted.

"Whoever heard of a band with a couple of dogs in it?", the band member named King asked, puzzling Scooby before he grew peeved and played the drums only for the cymbals to fall off as well as the drum set.

"Good try, though.", Scrappy complimented.

"Why don't you amateurs take a break?", discouraged the third band member known as Queen, inadvertently angering Googie as she suddenly began growling fiercely like a savage wolf.

"Yeah. It's time for a real band to play.", Jack concurred.

"WE ARE NOT AMATEURS! I'll have you know that I'm playing as a guest member for the Hex Girls!", Googie shouted at Jack with a puff of air, blowing out some air at the Bad Omens while also surprising Jasper.

"You?! Performing with _the_ Hex Girls?", Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right, and if you've got a problem with that, well, you can go from 'g'day' to 'Goodbye', buster!", Googie replied aggressively before Googie quickly realized her outburst.

"What the? I haven't flipped out like that before.", Googie spoke in surprise.

"I know. That's not like you.", Scrappy agreed.

"I agree that it is a bit territorial on your part.", Ben concurred.

"Let's go, gang. We need to set up camp for the night, anyway.", Fred spoke.

"Yeah. Anything to clear my head right about now.", Googie nodded.

"Camping? How primitive. I choose to travel in a fully-furnished, air-conditioned trailer.", Jasper snorted as he got out a sort of tissue paper for his head.

"Russell also told us about another band you used to manage back in the day. Wildwind, to be exact.", Ben stated.

"Yes. They were true superstars. I had such high hopes for them, until that fateful night...last year.", Jasper spoke, beginning to sob a bit.

"Do you know anything about what could've happened to them?", Ben asked.

"Yeah, but... I don't like to talk about it. It's just too upsetting.", Jasper replied dramatically before getting out of it really quickly.

"Well, back to the trailer. I can't take this heat any longer. Enjoy your rehearsal.", Jasper spoke next before he then started driving away, only for it to stop a bit.

"Stupid golf cart!", Jasper exclaimed as he banged on it to get the golf cart going before driving away, leaving behind some smoke right at the gang, Ben included.

"Nice to meet you, too.", Fred coughed.

"Don't worry, guys. I got this.", Googie assured as she turned into a werewolf before taking a big huff of air before puffing it out, blowing the smoke down until it disappeared.

"There. That's better.", Googie grinned as she then turned back to normal.

"So, what's the plan?", asked Crystal.

"Let's get out of these costumes and start looking for clues.", Velma spoke up before she tried to walk only to lose her balance before Daphne caught her by the arms.

"And get you into more comfortable shoes.", Daphne added.

"Agreed.", Ben nodded.

Later, the gang were back in their clothes with Ben coming along with them.

"I think we may have met our so-called vampires.", Fred spoke up.

"You mean the Bad Omens?", Velma puzzled.

"Exactly. Jasper Ridgeway seems like the kind of guy who'd do anything to have his band win.", Fred replied.

"You think he put them up to it?", Lena asked.

"Mm-Hmm.", Fred nodded.

"Still, I don't think he'd be that desperate. My wolf nose can tell if he's hiding something, but so far, nothing that's really fishy.", Googie admitted as her nose became a wolf nose briefly before going back to normal just as Shaggy and Scooby noticed the concession stands as Googie also noticed them with one of the stands housing small fish sticks.

"Speaking of 'fishy'.", Googie stated as Scooby and Shaggy practically rubbed their hands together, their tongues sticking out in anticipation.

"Still, the Makeup the Bad Omens were wearing looks like the stage makeup I found.", Daphne stated.

"Like, maybe we should talk to Daniel and Russell later and find out more about them.", Crystal suggested.

"And I bet that Jasper's trailer could tell us a thing or two.", Ben added.

"Heh. You took the words right out of my mouth, Ben.", Scrappy grinned.

"Yeah. Let's check it out.", Fred agreed with a decision before turning to Shaggy, Scooby and the others.

"Shaggy and Scooby, you, Scrappy, and the other girls see what you can dig up around here.", Fred suggested before Shaggy and Scooby turned back around to face Fred as Googie replied.

"Got it, Freddie. We'll leave no stone unturned on our end.", Googie assured with a salute

"And, like, while we're at it, we'll leave no _snow cone_ unturned.", Shaggy added as he and Scooby saluted as well.

Later, at Jasper's trailer, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, and Ben walked over to it and saw it for themselves.

"Jasper wasn't kidding when he said he travels in style.", Daphne commented.

"If you think it's stylish now, wait until you see the inside.", Ben responded.

"Speaking of which, we've got to get a look inside.", Fred added.

"How are we going to do that?", asked Lena.

"We need to lure him out. And I've got a plan.", Fred replied.

"Fred?", Velma spoke up first.

"Wait. This is brilliant. I'm gonna go off into those bushes over there and imitate the call of the wild kookaburra.", Fred continued.

"Uh, Fred?", Ben spoke up next.

"Hold on, Ben. I'm on a roll. Now, Daphne, I want you to disguise yourself as an aboriginal medicine woman and...", Fred continued before both Ben and Velma shouted to him.

"Fred!", Ben and Velma shouted.

"What?", asked Fred.

"We could just go in right now, you know.", Ben stated, making Fred give a look of sheepishness before speaking.

"Or that.", Fred spoke.

Then, Fred, Daphne, Ben, Velma, and Lena went inside the trailer but not before Fred looked around for anyone inside and saw no one in there.

"All clear.", Fred assured before the group went inside.

"This place is better than any museum.", Lena commented.

"Whoa. Totally retro.", Daphne commented.

"You're tellin' me.", Fred agreed as he looked through a lava lamp.

"Look, it's a waterbed.", Daphne giggled as she felt it before landing in it.

"It seems like Jasper isn't the sort of guy to let go of the past.", Ben guessed as Velma noticed a picture of him and Wildwind.

"In more ways than one.", Velma agreed as Fred looked outside through a window and saw no one coming for the moment, but decided to be cautious.

"Come on, gang. We've got to work fast. Jasper could show up at any minute.", Fred urged.

"There's so much stuff in here, it's going to be hard to tell the clues from the collectibles.", Daphne commented as she got off the waterbed just as Velma opened a door to the cabinet and saw a Dark Skull costume before getting it and the mask out.

"Jinkies! I think I already found one!", Velma exclaimed as she held out the costume.

"Great work, Velma.", Fred congratulated as he walked up to her.

"This looks exactly like the costume Dark Skull of Wildwind wore in that poster.", Velma stated.

"You're right. It does.", Lena agreed as Fred got our costumes for Stormy Weathers and Lightning Strikes.

"The costumes for Lightning Strikes and Stormy Weathers are in here, too.", Fred added.

"If I were to guess, I'd say that Jasper Ridgeway has reproductions of all the Wildwind costumes.", Ben guessed.

"Interesting.", Velma commented before she turned to Daphne holding the Dark Skull costume and mask before she then took a picture.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber were eating food, although Crystal, Amber, and Scrappy were the only ones who had normal appetites while the rest of the group had big appetites as Scooby was spreading strawberry jam on the bread as Shaggy spoke.

"They call this Australian bread 'damper'. But, like, it's sure not putting a damper on my appetite.", Shaggy spoke before Scooby ate his jam-covered slice of bread as Shaggy then drank two bottles of sodas at once through straws before tossing them out near the other bottles that he already drank.

Suddenly, a smoke crept up from behind the empty bottles on the ground before it crept up, along with a few certain vampires just behind Shaggy and Googie, who was eating a big sandwich before slurping her mouth with her tongue.

"That wasn't half bad.", Googie grinned.

"Like, what's next, old buddy?", asked Shaggy before Scooby took notice of the vampires behind both Shaggy and Scooby as did Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber, although only Scooby hid underneath the table while Crystal and Amber backed away just as Scrappy gave a growl.

"Vampires.", Scooby, Crystal, and Amber spoke while pointing to them.

"Vampires?", Googie puzzled before she realized something.

"Wait a minute. They're right behind us, aren't they?", Googie realized before the vampiric Dark Skull "uh-huh'd" in reply just as Lightning Strikes places his hands on Shaggy's shoulders.

"Zoinks! Like, now, I'm not hungry at all!", Shaggy exclaimed in panic.

"Lucky for us, there's a full moon tonight. Bad news for vampire bozos like you guys.", Googie smirked before she then grew wolf fur and claws on her fingernails as her right arm grew some inches and she then grew a cute wolf nose and fangs as she growled while her whole body grew the same wolf fur and her toenails grew claws before her feet grew bigger, tearing off the top of her shoes before she then roared mightily at the Wildwind Vampires, literally blowing them away towards the cotton candy concession stand just before she turned to Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Crystal and Amber.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll give those vampires the fright of a lifetime.", Googie urged as she cracked her knuckles.

"Like, wow. What brawn.", Shaggy spoke in surprise.

"Yeah. Brawn.", Scooby agreed.

"Well, you gotta admire her persistence.", Scrappy commented before the group then ran off as instructed, but just underneath the table before the vampires got back up and went after them, much to the werewolf's behest.

"Hey! You get back here!", Googie shouted as she ran after them.

Then, as the chase began, the table slipped underneath before Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal, Amber, and Scrappy moved faster with the vampires chasing after them, not knowing that Googie was chasing after them. At one point, Shaggy and the others ran for the Tie-Dye tent with the vampires following them as Googie followed in pursuit before they came out of another tent and in another with Shaggy and Crystal coming out of one tent with Stormy Weathers chasing them before Scooby, Amber and Scrappy ran for the subs tent with Dark Skull and Lightning Strikes following them with Googie following them and then out of the pasta tent with Dark Skull chasing Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber before he realized this error with Shaggy and Scooby chasing him before they stopped with Dark Skull turning to Scooby and Shaggy with a snarl, frightening them before Googie then tapped on Dark Skull's shoulder.

"Excuse me.", Googie spoke up, puzzling the vampire before he turned around and saw Googie roaring at him, making him just as frightened as Shaggy and Scooby before he fled in a panic, making Googie giggle with joy as meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby ran into the Italian Food tent with Dark Skull not far behind before he grew puzzled and looked around before he was dragged to a table by Shaggy, in a waiter's attire as he snapped his fingers before Scooby, in a chef's hat and apron, handing out a plate of spaghetti before he presented it to the famished vampire and then put a lot of garlic powder on the spaghetti as Scooby held it up near Shaggy as they both grinned and winked at each other, that is, until, much to their surprise, Dark Skull ate it all very quickly despite the garlic powder and was now stuffed as the satisfied vampire used one of his claws to clean one of his fangs.

Meanwhile, as Stormy Weathers looked around outside the tent, Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the tent with Stormy Weathers following them just as Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber noticed them.

"Over here, guys!", the werewolf whispered to Shaggy and Scooby before they hid behind the jewelry stand, apparently on a silver sale as Stormy Weathers neared the stand before Scrappy whispered to the others.

"All right, gang. On the count of three, we launch all that silver. One...two...three!", Scrappy whispered before the group of 6 tosses silver jewelry at Stormy Weathers, who only managed to trip under them towards the trash cans before the group then high-fived each other and ran to the House of Mirrors tent.

When they got here, Scooby looked into a funny mirror and wiggled his fingers a bit just as Googie saw a mirror that made her look taller while Crystal and Amber saw a mirror that made them appear fatter, much to their joy before he and Shaggy laughed as did the others before Googie was the first to notice the vampiric Lightning Strike himself via reflection, which baffled her as Shaggy and Scooby noticed before they then started crying in fear.

"What the? Okay, let's go.", Googie spoke up before she grabbed Shaggy and Scooby as Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber followed them while Lightning Strikes tried to grab them but missed.

Then, the whole group ran from the three vampires straight towards the tanning booth as Googie spoke up.

"I've got an idea, Gang.", the werewolf assured as the group went inside before the three vampires did and looked around before they were quickly pushed by Shaggy (who was now in his swimming clothes), Scooby, Googie (who was not only back to normal, but also in her swimsuit from earlier), Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber straight towards the tanning beds before they closed the tanning beds, with Scooby's assistance before Googie turned the dial from mild to danger as she spoke.

"If it works, we'll know for sure if they're really vampires or not.", Googie spoke up before the tanning beds started shaking.

"Yeah, we should get out of here.", Googie urged before she and the others ran out with Googie and Shaggy back in their normal attire just as smoke started seeping out before the tanning beds opened up with the vampires completely unaffected as they rose up before Stormy Weathers snarled.

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _What can ya do?_

 _When the spooky ghosts are coming for you?_

 _And if they catch ya then ya know your through_

 _Keep on running cause your outta time_

 _Hey can't ya see?_

 _That this creepy creatures coming for me_

 _I'm so scared that I can even SCREAM!_

 _So I'm running cause I'm outta time_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _When can ya hide and be sure your safe and sound for the night_

 _I can see ya shake and shiver with fright_

 _Keep on running cause your outta time_

 _I gotta go!_

 _Or it's coming to the end of show!_

 _If they catch me then it is the end of the show_

 _I was happy now I know there's something coming_

 _So I gotta keep on running a lot._

 _Run get away yeah_

 _Run get away yeah_

 _Run get away yeah_

 _Run get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

 _Run get away yeah_

 _Run get away yeah_

 _Run get away yeah_

 _Whoa get away get away yeah_

Meanwhile, as the Bad Omens performed, Shaggy and Scooby gave a loud yelp, puzzling Jack, who turned around and noticed them along with Scrappy, Googie, Crystal, and Amber.

"What the?", puzzled Jack before the group of 6 burst in with Googie shouting.

"Vampire alert!", Googie shouted, puzzling Queen.

"'Vampire alert'?", puzzled Queen before Shaggy and Scooby ran on top of a drum in their panic and rolled out of the stage as Googie and the others caught up and got out of the stage as well.

Then, a sudden swirl of smoke it erupted upwards with a swarm of bats flying out before it then revealed none other than the Yowie Yahoo, who laughed before flying towards the Bad Omens.

"What is that?", puzzled Queen.

Then, a couple of vampires shrouded in smoke flew past Jack before King and Queen had to run away, but to no avail as they were both caught by the Yowie Yahoo's energy bolt and lifted up as Shaggy, Scooby, and the others noticed with Googie and Scrappy gasping in worry while Scooby and Shaggy panicked and then went back to hiding. Afterwards, Lightning Strikes, Stormy Weathers, and Dark Skull surrounded Jack before they then capture him and the swirling smoke then disappeared, leaving no trace of the Bad Omens anywhere as Googie and Scrappy got back up on stage as did Crystal and Amber just as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ben, and Lena arrived.

"Gosh, what happened here?", Fred asked.

"Guys! You're not gonna believe what just happened out there!", Googie shouted before Daphne started coughing, probably due to the smoke.

"What's with all this smoke?", Daphne asked.

"It burns my eyes.", Fred added.

"Oh. Right. I'll take care of it for you.", Googie assured before she huffed, puffed, and blew the smoke down, making it better for Fred to see and helping Daphne stop coughing.

"That better?", asked Googie.

"I guess so.", Daphne shrugged slightly.

"Thanks, Googie.", Fred thanked.

"You're welcome.", Googie grinned before she then suddenly picked up a smell of cotton candy.

"What? Uh, am I crazy, or am I smelling something sweet?", Googie asked as she sniffed before Velma replied.

"No, I don't think you are, Googie. In fact, I smell it, too. It's almost like cotton candy.", Velma replied before Shaggy and Scooby popped out from the drum.

"Cotton candy?", Scooby and Shaggy spoke in delighted unison before Fred and the others spotted them.

"Shaggy? And Scooby?", Fred puzzled.

"The Yowie Yahoo and Wildwind showed up and band-napped them.", Googie replied.

"Like, Yeah. Scoob and I thought we were next.", Shaggy added as he and Scooby shivered in fear.

"Yeah.", Scooby whimpered.

"Hmm. Well, there goes our prime suspects.", Fred spoke.

"Hold on a minute. You actually saw them?", Ben asked.

"We both did.", Crystal replied.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby nodded.

"What did they look like?", asked Fred.

"Exactly like on the poster over there, but scarier, with fangs, claws, and pointy ears all over the place.", Scrappy replied.

"Not to mention those creepy red eyes.", Googie added.

"Yeah, Red.", Scooby agreed.

"Well, whoever it was, they sure did a real bang-up job kidnapping the Bad Omens.", Lena commented before Jasper turned up in his golf cart.

"Kidnapped? Not again. The Bad Omens can't be kidnapped. They need to win the contest.", Jasper spoke up.

"Like, it's a good thing you weren't here, Jasper. Those vampires would've flown off with you, too.", Shaggy assured.

"I wish they had. Now, I'll be plagued by guilt. I should've stayed with them instead of going back to my trailer.", Jasper responded with sadness.

"Trailer?", Fred puzzled before he then grew suspicious.

"What happened here?", asked Daniel as he walked in.

"My band is gone! What are we going to do?!", Jasper sobbed.

"There's strength in numbers. Let's get the Hex Girls and Russel, and then camp in one group.", Fred responded.

"Russell already went home, along with all the other festival staff.", Daniel stated.

"Like, I wish I could say the same thing.", Shaggy responded.

"And if the vampires come back when we're sleeping, what then?", Jasper asked.

"We can take turns standing watch.", Velma replied.

"And you guys have the first tour of duty...", Fred spoke to Scooby and Shaggy, who then pointed to themselves and tried to walk away, only for Fred to grab both Scooby's tail and Shaggy's short by the back, prompting them to run away before Fred spoke further.

"...which starts now.", Fred spoke up.

"Never really thought I'd ask this, but would you guys do I for a Scooby Snack? I'll even stand guard with you guys if you want.", Googie assured as she held out a box of Scooby Snacks.

"While we're at it, how about two?", asked Scrappy added as he held out another.

Then, Shaggy and Scooby gradually ceased their running before they then spoke their answer.

"There might be room in my tummy for a Scooby Snack or two. How about you, Scoob?", Shaggy asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah! Scooby Snack!", Scooby replied after slurping his mouth in anticipation before he and Shaggy opened their mouths wide and then both ate it and swallowed.

"Like, everyone get some rest, because you're being watched over by the best.", Shaggy saluted with a grin before Shaggy and Scooby walked away as Fred shrugged while Crystal, Amber, and Googie giggled while Ben, Daphne, Lena, and Scrappy just grinned.

"Well, I've gotta get ready for my special number with the Hex Girls tomorrow while I'm at it before I stand guard for tonight.", Googie stated as she then walked away in a general direction.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: For this chapter, I decided that Googie would show Barry and Harry what she could do after Scooby and Shaggy tried, and failed, to show their best performance, and that she would do so while playing a similar Keytar Riff from Koto playing his Keytar in King Julien's Dream in the first episode of Season 5 of "DreamWorks' All Hail King Julien", that is, not counting a season-long episode called "All Hail King Julien: Exiled".**

 **Scooby** **-** **Doo** **and the** **Legend** **of the** **Vampire**

 **Chapter 4: Two Skinny Dudes**

Later, at night, Googie, not only in werewolf form, but also in her rock-band clothes, was standing guard as Shaggy and Scooby were sleeping before they both heard a vrooming noise and then noticed two headlights, scaring the heck out of Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoinks! Not again!", Shaggy exclaimed before he and Scooby ran away with Googie sniffing more and more to see if they really are vampires before Googie realized something.

"Wait a minute. Those scents. Those are the same ones as the vampires that chased us earlier, and yet, they don't even look like vampires.", the werewolf realized as she then morphed back to normal.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby ran past Daniel's tent.

"It's the vampires!", Shaggy exclaimed as Daniel woke up and then looked toward the direction from which they were running before Shaggy and Scooby ran up a tree.

"Run!", Shaggy exclaimed, waking up the rest of the gang.

"Wow. I heard cats getting stuck up a tree, but this is ridiculous.", Scrappy commented before he and the rest of the others noticed two motorcyclists passing by the fireplace with Shaggy and Scooby growing puzzled.

"The vampires are in a motorcycle gang?", puzzled Shaggy before the branch broke off with Shaggy and Scooby falling down in the process before the motorcyclists took the biker helmets off, revealing themselves to actually be a couple of fellow rock band members as Fred looked on, suspicious.

"You're not vampires.", Shaggy realized.

"Who are you two?", asked Ben.

"Two Skinny Dudes.", a Skinny man with purple hair, otherwise named Harry, replied before Shaggy looked at himself and then spoke up.

"Like, me, too.", Shaggy grinned with a chuckle.

"We're the band Two Skinny Dudes. I'm Barry and this is my brother, Harry.", a man with orange hair named Barry introduced.

"Finally. I've heard so much about you from Russell.", Daniel grinned as he shook hands.

"Nice to see you guys in person.", Googie grinned.

"If anything, nice to see that you guys made it here all right.", Scrappy added.

"Why wouldn't we?", asked Harry.

"Some of the other bands have been kidnapped.", Daniel replied before Shaggy popped up and pitched in.

"By vampires!", Shaggy exclaimed, only earning Barry and Harry's laughter.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but he's telling the truth. I know because I saw them.", Googie responded.

"You mean _we_ saw them.", Scrappy corrected.

"Yeah. That, too.", Googie understood.

"In any case, if you weren't kidnapped, where were you?", Ben asked.

Then, Barry exclaimed as he opened his satchel, revealing mountain climbing gear.

"Exploring Vampire Rock. We liked it so much, we decided to call up there.", Barry replied.

"But we didn't see a single vampire.", Harry replied.

"Matt Marvelous and the Bad Omens sure did.", Daphne stated.

"And the other finalists got so scared, they all drove back to Sydney.", Daniel added.

Then, Barry and Harry turned to each other before Barry wanted to know something.

"That means we're the only ones left?", asked Barry.

"Does that mean we win the contest?", asked Harry.

"Not exactly. So far, there are only three bands for the contest: you guys, the Hex Girls, and a band we haven't named yet.", Googie replied.

"Yep, And we had a last-minute entry.", Daniel replied before Shaggy and Scooby saw them and then played the harmonica and a banjo as the gang looked in slight disgust while Two Skinny Dudes looked on in surprise before Shaggy accidentally broke apart the banjo strings, although he didn't notice yet.

"Like, what do you think?", asked Shaggy with a chuckle.

"Keep workin' on it.", Harry replied as Barry covered his ears.

"Well, that's good, but I've joined the Hex Girls recently, and just wait until you check out _my_ music.", Googie spoke up before she then got out her keytar and then quickly began playing rock music rather well, much to the gang and Two Skinny Dude's surprise before Googie finished.

"So, what do you guys think, now?", Googie asked.

"Not bad. You've certainly got the goods.", Harry grinned.

"Thanks. Although, I'm more of a vocal singer myself, but hey. Gotta keep myself open, am I right?", Googie grinned.

"Like, what do you expect? She is my girlfriend.", Shaggy responded, making Googie blush with a slight giggle as Scooby chuckled before they noticed Jasper waking up.

"What's all the racket? Did you find my band?", asked Jasper hopefully.

"Better. We found another one.", Googie replied.

"Jasper, meet Two Skinny Dudes.", Daniel introduced.

"Ah! Two Skinny Dudes. Russell tells me you're the next best thing. You boys have a manager?", Russell asked with a slight snort as he walked over to them and shook hands.

"Um...no." Harry replied.

"Groovy. Groovy! Why don't you come into my trailer...and let me tell you what I can do about your careers.", Jasper grinned as he then walked them over to his trailer.

"Jeepers. He sure works fast.", Daphne commented.

"Hmm. Jasper seemed to forget about the Bad Omens pretty quickly.", Velma stated.

"Awfully suspicious, I'd say.", Scrappy concurred before the sun started to rise.

"We should get going. We've still got two missing bands out there and the concert starts tonight at 6:00.", Daniel spoke up.

"And the sooner we prepare, the sooner we can be ready for whatever happens.", Ben added just before the Hex Girls spoke up from their tent.

"What's with all the noise?", asked Thorn.

"How are we supposed to rest for the show tonight?", asked Dusk.

"In other words, would you mind?", Luna requested before going back inside and zipping up the tent.

"Huh. Divas.", Shaggy slightly scoffed.

"Well, they are a practically famous eco-goth rock band. What can you do?", Googie shrugged as Scooby shook his head around.


	6. Chapter 5

**Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire**

 **Chapter 5: Searching For a Solution**

Later, in the morning, Googie, still in the rock band get-up, spoke up first as the Mystery, Inc. van drove on the road.

"So, what's the plan, Velma?", asked Googie.

"I pulled up more research in vampires.", Velma stated.

"Anything on how to avoid them?", Shaggy asked.

"You can ask my grandfather. He knows all about the local legends. Especially the Yowie Yahoo.", Daniel replied, prompting Scooby and Shaggy to turn to each other in worry.

"Let's see. 'Vampires hate sunlight.' 'They can't cross running water.' And get this: 'The more people a vampire puts under his control, the greater his power becomes'.", Velma stated.

"Really?", Amber spoke in slight wonder.

"Far out.", Crystal added.

"I guess that would explain why the Yowie Yahoo had Wildwind kidnap so many people, that is, assuming you believe it's real.", Scrappy spoke up while also noticing Fred raise one of his eyebrows with a grin.

"Anything else, Velma?", asked Lena.

"Hmm. It also says, 'vampires don't appear on film when their pictures are taken.'", Velma added.

"Like, maybe they're just camera shy.", Shaggy responded.  
"Not likely. They couldn't appear on film even if they wanted to.", Googie responded as she shook her head.

"Here we are, Fred. Up there. Ahead on the left.", Daniel gestured to Fred, who then headed towards a sort of old house with trees behind it as the house itself was near a river as the Mystery Machine carefully crossed the bridge with Malcolm seen far away, making smoke signals.

Then, Daniel and the others walked up to Malcolm.

"Grandfather, these are some friends of mine. Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Googie, Scooby, Scrappy, Lena, Crystal, and Amber.", Daniel introduced as the gang walked up before Malcolm turned to see them.

"Yes. I saw you at the festival.", Malcolm spoke up before he continued the smoke signals.

"They're here to help with our problem.", Daniel assured.

"So, what's with the smoke signals?", Googie asked.

"There's a tribal council meeting later today. I'm letting the others know.", Malcolm replied.

"You could just use the phone, Grandfather.", Daniel suggested.

"He has a point.", Scrappy concurred.

"We've always used smoke signals to announce tribal council meetings.", Malcolm retorted, unaware that Googie was picking up a sweet smell with her wolf nose., which quickly morphed back to normal.

"Something about this smoke smells really good, and at the same time, almost familiar. What exactly are you burning?", asked Googie.

"The wood is from the red gum tree. We use its flowers to make honey. That red gum over there is in full bloom.", Malcolm replied, interesting Scooby just enough for him to smell them as Googie tree puzzled.

"Red gum tree, huh? I wonder why they call it that?", puzzled Googie as Scooby sniffed the flowers and then tried to get off, only to encounter a territorial koala, who smacked Scooby numerous times, prompting Scooby to try to get off, only to find himself stuck and try harder to get out before he eventually fell towards the river, earning the koala's laughter before Scooby splashed into it, resurfaced, and noticed that he is not sticky anymore as Scooby sighed before he laughed.

"Well, I guess know we know why it was called the red gum tree.", Googie grinned.

Later, two boats were on the river with Fred, Daphne, Lena, Malcolm, Velma, and Ben on one boat with Daniel, Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber on another.

"It is good of all of you to the me to the council meeting.", Malcolm thanked.

"No thanks necessary.", Googie responded.

"Your grandson was telling us that you know all about the Yowie Yahoo Legend. I know about it myself, but I still feel like there's more to it than it seems, Mr. Illiwara.", Ben stated.

"Please. Call me Malcolm. I can tell you many things about the Yowie Yahoo, Mr. Ravencroft. But you may not like what you hear.", Malcolm warned.

"First off, you can call me Ben. Secondly, I doubt it'd be any worse than what we've been through.", Ben assured.

"Anyway, can you tell us what happened to Wildwind?", asked Fred.

"Wildwind foolishly went up to Vampire Rock after dark. They were easy prey for the Yowie Yahoo. Just like all the people attending the festival will be.", Malcolm spoke up.

"So, like, what can we do to keep him and his rock-star pals away?", asked Shaggy.

"According to legend, the only thing that can destroy a vampire is sunlight.", Malcolm replied.

"According to legends, Grandfather.", Daniel emphasized.

"It's believed they also fear the dingo.", Malcolm added.

"Wow. So, what happened last night confirms it.", Googie spoke in wonder to herself.

"They could be your distant cousins, Scoob. Let's see if they'll help us out.", Shaggy suggested.

"Uh-Uh. Uh-uh!", Scooby only refused as he shook his head before he heard a deep growl and then turn around to notice a crocodile, aiming to eat him, prompting Shaggy to poke Shaggy by the shoulder.

"Don't bother me, Scoob.", Shaggy only responded before turning back around.

Then, Scooby turned back around and saw that the croc was gone before turning back around.

Then, afterwards, Googie coincidentally spotted a crocodile resurfacing and preparing to take a bite out of Scooby by the tail and tried to warn him.

"Scooby, look out!", Googie shouted before the croc bit into Scooby's tail.

"Yowch!", Scooby exclaimed before he then propelled into the air as the mischievous crocodile watched, Scooby's tail slipping out of its mouth.

"Oh, no. I've gotta do something fast.", Googie spoke with a sense of urgency as Scooby then eventually fell down with the croc opening his mouth before Googie only hopped onto the Croc's mouth, puzzling it in surprise before Googie then caught Scooby and then tossed him back onto the boat, inadvertently tossing him towards Daniel, before Googie then began wrestling the crocodile and then sent it back down to the river before going back up the boat, leaving the bewildered croc behind.

"Hey, guys. What'd I miss?", asked Googie.

"Looks like vampires aren't the only monsters around here.", Daphne joked.

"Tell me about it. That croc almost had his own Scooby Snack.", Googie concurred as she then shook the water off her like a dog.

"Thank goodness he didn't. I scheduled your group to perform tonight.", Daniel stated as he got Scooby off him and then set him down as Velma grew nervous.

"Perform?", Velma spoke nervously.

"Right after the Hex Girls.", Daniel stated.

"And I'll be performing with them.", Googie added.

"We hope you'll come, Malcolm.", Lena spoke up.

"I can't. Not when I believe the festival shouldn't take place at all.", Malcolm only responded.

"I know how you feel, Grandfather, but I've got a show to do.", Daniel retorted slightly.

"Smoke! Smoke! Smoke!", Scooby pointed as smoke was now seen up in the air.

"They're answering one of my smoke signals. It's my friend on the other side of Vampire Rock. We're almost there.", Malcolm stated.

"Wow.", Googie spoke in wonder.

"Can you show me how to do that? Like, if the vampires come back, I want to send an S.O.S. 'Save our Shaggy'.", Shaggy requested.

"We'll learn how to do that later, Shaggy. Right now, I've got a gig to perform.", Googie assured as they neared the location.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, everyone. If there was one song I liked from the Hex Girls, it's "Trap of Love" from "Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated". Those riffs and violins were so awesome. Also, since a few people asked that I include the Hex Girls with the Mystery, Inc. gang for solving the mystery, I rewrote that scene for my story to help make it happen. Enjoy. :)**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire**

 **Chapter 6: Magical Interception**

Later, at the festival, Googie was at the mic and singing on-stage as Thorn played the guitar, Dusk played the drums, and Luna played the keyboard with the crowd cheering. However, as Googie was singing, the same portal up above appeared before the Yowie Yahoo turned up and laughed darkly before siccing the Wildwind Vampires on the Hex Girls as Scrappy saw what was happening as did the others.

 _Your unfeeling heart imprisons me_

 _Careless eyes, too blind to see_

 _Empty words, an iron cage_

 _Broken heart, bleeding rage_

 _(Can't wait for you and me_

 _It's time I break free)_

 _Trap of Love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of Love_

 _Burned by your fire_

 _Trap of Love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of Love_

 _Beware the Trap of Love_

"Uh-oh. Vampire incoming.", Scrappy spoke up.

"Jinkies!", Velma exclaimed.

"There really is a Yowie Yahoo.", Daphne spoke in surprise.

"I never thought I'd see him with my own eyes.", Ben spoke in wonder.

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya.", Shaggy responded as Velma got out her camera and snapped a picture.

Then, despite the chaos with the Wildwind Vampires, Googie still continued singing as Luna gasped from the sight of being surrounded by three Wildwind vampires as Daniel grew worried for the group.

 _Leave me be, it's time we part_

 _Set me free, uncage my heart_

"No. Not now!", Daniel spoke in worry as Googie continued singing while the rest of the Hex Girls were distracted by the vampires in the meantime as Thorn pointed her guitar at Dark Skull.

"Hey! You're ruining our encore!", Thorn reprimanded before the Yowie Yahoo only laughed darkly before setting loose three energy bolts that then grab Thorn, Dusk, and Luna before starting to lift them up as Googie then knew it was time while singing.

 _(Can't wait for you and me_

 _It's time for you to see)_

Then, Googie sang the last verses as she then countered with blue energy bolts which then took hold of the Hex Girls, stopping further ascent, much to the Hex Girls' relief and the Yowie Yahoo's behest as he growled puzzlingly.

"Looks like Googie's fighting back.", Fred stated before Googie and the Yowie Yahoo fought for them with Googie eventually proving herself the victor, much to the Yowie Yahoo's shock as the Hex Girls then land back down safely and all sang the last line.

 _Trap of Love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of Love_

 _Burned by your fire_

 _Trap of Love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of Love_

 _Beware the Trap of Love_

Then, in furious anger, the Yowie Yahoo growled before roaring as he raised his clenched right fist to the sky and then started to get covered in smoke just as the Wildwind Vampires then retreat inside that smoke and disappear along with him as the song finishes, with the crowd cheering.

"How'd you like the opening act, Vampire Rock!", Googie shouted to the crowd via microphone.

"Don't forget to enjoy the rest of the festival.", Thorn added loud enough for the crowd to hear next as they cheered before Daniel gave a grin and then walked up to the stage.

"Weren't the Hex Girls terrific? Now, before we continue onward with the festival, we'll be taking a short break. See you soon.", Daniel spoke through the microphone.

"How you saved us back there was really cool, Googie.", Thorn spoke up.

"Really?", Googie puzzled.

"Yeah, you totally crushed that trap back there with magic. Nobody does you like you do, that's for sure.", Dusk replied.

"Thanks.", Googie thanked.

"Hey, that's it. How about we make 'Crush' your stage name?", Luna suggested, puzzling Googie, Thorn, and Dusk.

"What? Don't knock it 'till you try it.", Luna shrugged.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I actually kinda like the sound of that.", Googie grinned.

"Okay. Crush, it is.", Thorn grinned.

"So, now what do we do?", Googie, now aptly named Crush as the stage name, asked.

"All that's left to do is find that vampire and put an end to this caper.", Ben replied.

"You and the Hex Girls may've been lucky, but maybe my grandfather was right. Where's Russell? We've got to cancel the rest of the show.", Daniel spoke worriedly.

"Oh, no, you don't! No one is cancelling anything in our watch.", Scrappy responded.

"That's right, and I've got a plan that will end this once and for all.", Fred assured.

"Sure. After what Crush did for us, we're game.", Thorn agreed.

"So, what's the plan, anyway?", asked Luna.

"Well, let's just say it involves a little more magic.", Googie replied as she held up her hand with a sparkling swirl in her palm.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I also decided that I kinda wanted to see how it would go with the Hex Girls as real vampires, that is, in contrast to the Wildwind Vampires, and also decided to add a little tidbit of info about vampires from "Adventure Time", which stated that drinking the color red actually satisfies just as well as drinking blood. Plus, I decided to base Googie's next transformation off of Scooby's transformation into a human in Shaggy's nightmare from "Big Top Scooby-Doo", only slightly different, at least for the first 3 seconds. Other than that, that's it for now, until the final chapter, that is.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire**

 **Chapter 7: Fighting Vampires with Vampires**

Later, at Vampire Rock, the Mystery, Inc. Gang, Ben, and the Hex Girls were crossing the bridge near a big waterfall.

"I knew Vampire Rock was big, but not this big.", Daphne commented.

"Looks like it's gonna be a little bit harder finding those Wildwind Vampires.", Scrappy commented just as Scooby and Shaggy inadvertently looked down from the bridge and saw how deep the waterfall is before panicking and then running as fast as they could do they don't fall before they caught up with Googie, Scrappy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, Crystal, Amber, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna.

"So, when's the magic gonna come up?", asked Dusk.

"Well, since we've just crossed running water, it should be coming up right about now.", Googie replied as she got out a pile of sparkling dust and then created a circle around the Hex Girls before getting out the Grimness Book of Records for a sort of transformation spell and then began reciting it.

"By the full moon's light, by the strike of midnight, until the sun rises, you shall become immortal and take flight!", Googie recited as the magic dust circle then began glowing and then quickly turned into the same swirl of smoke as it swirled around the Hex Girls before the Full Moon's light then began to shine down on the Hex Girls, changing their appearance as the Hex Girls each hissed as they grew pointy ears, fangs, claws, and feet resembling the Wildwind Vampires', and finally, wings on their arms as their skin grew pale as Scooby and Shaggy grew slightly frightened, indicated by their whimpering before the swirl had ceased, revealing that the Hex Girls are now transformed into vampires, although their eyes remained the same.

"Did it work?", asked Scrappy.

"Well, there's only one way to find out.", Googie replied as she then walked over to the Hex Girls, who were slightly groaning out of slight exhaustion from the changes.

"So, how do you feel, girls?", asked Googie.

"Honestly, I feel really weird. Almost like I just woke up from my own coffin.", Thorn replied.

"No kidding. I feel the same way.", Luna replied.

"Ditto.", Dusk agreed.

"Well, that's probably how vampires feel every time they wake up.", Scrappy assured.

"Can you see if you can fly?", Googie asked.

"Well, I guess I'll give it a try.", Thorn replied before she then flew up into the air, much to the group's surprise as they gasped in awe.

"Hey. I'm actually flying.", Thorn grinned as she flapped her wings on her arms

"Just like a vampire, all right.", Dusk grinned.

"Yeah, but I bet it'd be even better with some smoke streams.", Luna commented as Thorn then landed back on the ground.

"That's a good start, but how do we know if it really worked?", Thorn wondered.

"L-L-Like, see for yourself.", Shaggy replied nervously as he got out a hand mirror and gave it to Thorn, who then grabbed it and saw no reflection on the mirror.

"Uh, I wish I could, but I can't see myself in the mirror anymore.", Thorn responded.

"Well, that confirms it. You Hex Girls are officially vampires.", Ben grinned.

"Really?", Thorn wondered.

"Yep. But the spell only lasts until sunrise. That way, you won't get, you know, destroyed by it.", Googie replied.

"Wow. That works.", Dusk grinned.

"So, where do we go from here?", asked Crystal.

"We need to split up.", Fred spoke up.

"And how are we doing this?", Googie asked.

"Daphne, Velma, Lena, Ben, Luna, and I will head this way.", Fred replied.

"Shaggy, Scooby, Googie...", Fred began to continue before Googie interrupted.

"It's okay if you call me 'Crush'.", Crush assured.

"Er, right. Scooby, Shaggy, _Crush,_ Scrappy, Crystal, Amber, Thorn, and Dusk, you will circle around in the other direction.", Fred continued before Scooby and Shaggy tried to get out of it as they pressed their arms on Daphne and Velma's.

"Uh, vacation has really brought us closer together. Like, it's a shame to split up now.", Shaggy responded as Scooby chuckled before Thorn spoke up.

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry. You've got us vampires with you, remember?", Thorn assured.

"Like, I wish I didn't remember.", Shaggy responded.

"I don't think you have to worry about that either, Shaggy. Look. I've picked a few apples from a concession stand last night.", Googie spoke as she then got out three apples, one for each vampire, from her bag and then tossed it to Dusk, Luna, and Thorn, who was the first to bite into the apple with her fangs before the apple then became pale as she then sighed in satisfaction.

"Thanks, Crush. It's almost as satisfying as drinking blood.", Thorn thanked.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's satisfying for us or for other vampires who tried it, if there were any.", Luna added.

"Maybe a little bit of both.", Scrappy responded.

"See? Vampires may drink blood, but it's only because of the color red. Drinking it gives them enough energy for their usual activities and until now, biting people was just a way to turn people into vampires.", Googie replied.

"Wow! Like, why couldn't Dracula or even the Yowie Yahoo go on that diet?", Shaggy commented in surprise.

"Yeah. Diet.", Scooby agreed.

"Now, that just leaves one more situation we have to deal with. The Legend of the Yowie Yahoo.", Ben spoke up next.

Later, Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lena, and Luna came around near the entrance, trying to find a secret entrance, but had no lock so far as Velma banged on a rock, but nothing happened.

"How's it going so far?", Ben asked.

"Vampire Rock seems to be just that. Solid rock.", Velma replied.

"There's got to be a way in somehow.", Fred stated.

"Why don't you just try this one?", asked Luna as the vampire then pushed the rock that Daphne was leaning on, not only opening the passageway, but also inadvertently tipping Daphne over to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry about that.", Luna apologized.

"Well, no hard feelings.", Daphne assured.

"That is a rather good start. Now, all that's left to do is a thorough investigation.", Ben stated.

Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were laying their backs on a rock with Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, Amber, Thorn, and Dusk double-checking the area.

"Did you find anything yet?", asked Googie.

"So far, nothing, zero, zip, nada, and bupkus and in that order.", Scrappy replied.

"We couldn't find anything here either.", Amber added.

"Maybe I'll try checking with the Hex Girls. Maybe they had better luck.", Googie decided just before the Hex Girls then landed back on the ground as if to answer.

"I don't think there's anything on this side of Vampire Rock.", Thorn replied.

"I was afraid of that.", Googie sighed.

"Yeah. Like, we've walked all the way around this creepy rock.", Shaggy spoke up as Scooby was panting.

Then, suddenly, there was a howl in the air, making Googie's ears prick up into wolf ears before she felt the primal urges again just as Shaggy spoke to Scooby.

"Oh, no. Not now.", Googie groaned.

"Like, what was that? Quit kiddin' around, Scoob.", Shaggy spoke to Scooby before he then pointed to Googie, whose eyes began to show dark blue and light blue rings emerging from her pupils before she then grew claws as Scooby and Shaggy stepped back cautiously as Scooby gasped.

"Hey. This is actually starting to feel really good.", Googie realized with a grin before she then went down on all fours and grew a wolf fur all over her body and a wolf tail before turning to the Hex Girls.

"Although, uh, you girls might wanna step back a little. You know, just in case.", Googie warned.

"No argument here.", Dusk agreed as she and Thorn stepped back before Googie then grew a wolf snout and fangs before she then gave a light snarl and then howl, frightening Shaggy.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy exclaimed before he then hid behind the same rock with which he and Scooby were laying their backs on earlier before peeping out of it a bit as Googie was once more a primal beast, but this time, she sniffed up Thorn and Dusk's scents carefully before she identified them as friends before quickly coming to her senses, still in werewolf form, relieving Crystal and Amber as they grinned.

"Huh? Wh-where am I? What happened?", Googie asked.

"You just sniffed us is what happened.", Thorn replied.

"And you didn't even attack us.", Dusk added.

"Oh, thank goodness.", Googie sighed.

"'Thank goodness' is right. For a second there, I thought you were gonna chase them on account of them being 'vampires'.", Scrappy stated as he did air quotes with his fingers.

"Well, certainly not these vampires, that's for sure.", Googie grinned.

"Like, hold on a minute. If there was a howl that made you change like that, Googie, like, doesn't that mean..?", Shaggy began to realize before Scooby then saw the source of the howl and pointed to it before they, along with Googie, Crystal, Amber, Thorn, Dusk, and Scrappy all saw it.

"D-d-d-d-d-dingo Dogs.", Shaggy spoke up.

"Oh, boy. Not them again.", Googie sighed as three dingo dogs went up on the rock with one of them growling.

Meanwhile, Fred was searching the inside of a cave.

"Secret passages always lead somewhere.", Fred stated.

Then, Velma saw a small light coming from somewhere.

"Hmm.", Velma spoke up.

"What is it, Velma?", Ben asked.

"Right now, we should be experiencing total cave darkness, but we're not.", Velma stated.

"Now that you mention it, it was a bit too bright for it to be dark in here. So...", Luna began.

"There must be some light coming inside this cave.", Lena finished.

"Exactly.", Fred agreed just as Daphne pointed to where the light is.

"Over there!", Daphne spoke, pointing to the source of where the light is coming from.

Then, Fred removed the cloth blocking the light and found a sort of equipment room inside the cave.

"Wow! I was expecting a vampire's lair to be more, I don't know, spooky.", Daphne commented.

"Well, I definitely think it could make for a cool place to crash in for me and my friends that's for sure.", Luna admitted.

"We'll worry about that later, Luna.", Ben responded.

"It's like an underground warehouse.", Fred spoke up.

Then, Velma saw the lanterns and guessed that they must've been on not too long ago.

"These lanterns didn't light themselves.", Velma stated.

"Right, Velma. They're only big enough to hold a few hours worth of oil.", Fred agreed.

"After that, then it burns out.", Ben added.

"That means someone had to be here a little while ago.", Daphne guessed before Ben then walked over to the fans and felt it.

"Apparently, they've also used the equipment. This fan is still warm.", Ben stated.

"And so is this light.", Lena added as she felt the warmth on the recently used light.

"This equipment's definitely been used all right.", Luna guessed.

"The question is why?", asked Fred.

"And where?", asked Velma.

"And by who?", asked Daphne before they realized something and started looking around even further a few moments later.

As Velma, Ben, Lena, and Fred looked into the chests, one of which contained a sort of shirt, Daphne and Luna walked over to where the cloth was and picked it up before gasping upon noticing a bright light below the cracks of the wall before Daphne accidentally stepped on a button, which opened up the wall, surprising the two with all sorts of stuff from behind the wall and then saw something that was missing.

"No coffins?", Daphne puzzled.

"What kind of vampires don't have coffins to sleep in?", Luna asked before the wall then closed, trapping Daphne and Luna inside.

Then, Daphne tried to get the wall to open, but to no avail.

"Fred! Velma!", Daphne shouted.

"Lena! Ben! We got trapped inside!", Luna shouted before both sighed upon worrying that they might not hear it.

"Well, I suppose we could have a look around this room.", Luna shrugged before she and Daphne went forward just as Dark Skull was hanging upside down and then stopped near Daphne and Luna, who both eventually saw Dark Skull hanging from the ceiling with Dark Skull growing puzzled with Luna's new look.

"Oh, boy. All those in favor of running while he's still confused, say 'aye'.", Luna spoke up.

"Aye!", Daphne shouted before she and Luna ran away quickly before Dark Skull snapped out of his stupor and then growled as he got off the ceiling and chased after them.

Meanwhile, the dingo dogs were surrounding Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, Amber, Thorn, and Dusk as Scooby hopped into Shaggy's arms.

"We can't run. We can't climb. How are we gonna get out of here?", Shaggy asked.

Then, Scooby hopped off Shaggy's arms and began digging away, desperate to get away from them, only to run into a gopher, who reprimanded him before the gopher took the dirt back, leaving that option unnecessary.

"Good try, buddy, but we need a miracle.", Shaggy spoke.

"Wait a second. That's it!", Googie realized as the dingo dogs closed in.

"What's it?", asked Crystal.

"Maybe I could talk with them.", Googie replied as she then walked on all fours towards the snarling dingos.

"Hey, easy. This may be a bit hard to explain, but those vampires with us are friends.", Googie spoke to the dingos, stunting them with puzzlement.

Meanwhile, Daphne and Luna were running from Dark Skull as Daphne stopped to take a breath before Dark Skull laughed as he neared them only for Daphne and Luna to make a break for it with Dark Skull following them and eventually come across a way out, leading to a sort of river down below.

"I think I have a fix for that.", Luna assured before Dark Skull caught up to the two girls.

Then, just as Dark Skull neared the girls, Luna then started hovering in the air and flapping the wings on her arms, surprising Dark Skull.

"Sorry, batboy, but your meal's cancelled.", Luna spoke as she then grabbed Daphne by the shoulders with her feet and then started flying down, leaving Dark Skull as bewildered as ever.

Meanwhile, Googie was still trying to convince the dingos that the vampires present near them were not evil.

"I know this may seem hard to believe, but not all vampires are bad. If any more vampires turned up good or bad, I'm sure someone would let us know.", Googie assured before the dingos looked up and saw Luna flying down with Daphne with Scooby, Shaggy, and the others turning to see it as well.

"Look out, everyone! Rock Vampire coming in hot!", Luna warned before she then used her wings to fly forward and away from the river before landing Daphne on the ground safely.

"Whew. Perfect landing.", Luna sighed.

"See? Not all vampires are bad, and I'd like to believe not all dingos are vicious.", Googie grinned in assurance before the dingos gave a light growl before they then turned around and left, deciding to search for the bad vampires elsewhere.

"Guess they decided to look for the Wildwind Vampires elsewhere.", Scrappy guessed.

"Like I said, a miracle. Or Luna and Daphne doing a dive off a cliff. That's a 10!", Shaggy spoke up as he and Scooby each held out a "10" card.

"Thanks, guys.", Daphne thanked.

Meanwhile, Ben, Lena, Fred, and Velma went inside the same room Daphne went in earlier.

"What a mess.", Velma commented.

"You think Daphne and Luna are in here?", asked Fred.

"If they are, they're not alone.", Velma replied.

"If they've had a run-in with one of the Wildwind Vampires, I'm sure the two of them will get out of it in a jiffy.", Ben assured.

"We're going to check down here.", Lena spoke up as she went along with Fred before Ben and Velma went the other way.

"Daphne!", Velma shouted.

"Luna!", Ben shouted next before suddenly, both Ben and Velma tripped and lost both their glasses.

"My glasses!", Velma shouted.

"Mine too.", Ben added as they scrambled, trying to find their glasses before they tried to search for them, unknowingly headed for the Wildwind Vampires.

"We lost our glasses!", Velma shouted before Dark Skull then picked up Velma's glasses and put them on her with Lightning Strikes doing the same for Ben.

"Thanks, Freddie.", Velma thanked.

"You're too kind, Lena. We were getting worried.", Ben spoke up before they both stood up and noticed that it was actually the Wildwind Vampires, who both hissed at them.

"If we weren't worried before, we certainly are now.", Ben spoke before he and Velma ran back to Fred and Lena with Velma accidentally knocking Fred over as Lena managed to move out of the way upon noticing earlier before Fred and Velma crashed as Ben caught up to Lena.

"Velma! Ben! Did you guys find Daphne?", asked Fred as he unrolled Velma from the blue harness.

"Wherever Daphne is, she's a lot safer than we are.", Velma replied as she pointed to the Wildwind Vampires not far behind as they chased them.

"Run!", Fred shouted before he, Velma, Ben, and Lena ran away as quickly as they could.

Meanwhile, Daphne and Lena were explaining what happened earlier.

"And he was hanging upside down. Then he took off after us.", Daphne explained.

"And I'm willing to bet that the others back there may be in trouble.", Luna guessed.

"Come on. We've gotta find Fred and the others.", Daphne urged.

"Or they could find us.", Thorn responded as she then pointed to Fred, Ben, Velma, and Lena hopping off a cliff.

"Geronimo!", Fred shouted.

"Let's go help them, sisters.", Thorn spoke up before she flew into the air first with Dusk and Luna flying along with her before Thorn grabbed both Fred and Velma while Dusk grabbed Ben and Luna grabbed Lena all with their feet before landing them back into the ground safely and then landing as well.

"Like, talk about a vampire delivery system!", Shaggy spoke as Googie morphed back to normal.

"You guys okay?", asked Googie.

"Yep. Never better.", Ben replied as he did a light stretch.

"Not if we don't get out of here.", Velma added.

Then, the whole group looked up and saw smoke coming out from the hole of a cliff before the Wildwind Vampires emerged from the smoke and flew off after the gang, leaving three trails of smoke, one for each vampire.

"Zoinks! Like, I need a vacation from this vacation!", Shaggy shouted before the Yowie Yahoo then emerged from far away as the Wildwind Vampires were circling around him and prepared two fireballs, one from each hand.

"It's the Yowie Yahoo!", Googie and Scrappy shouted at the same time as Shaggy his on top of Scooby, his arms covering the dog's eyes before Scooby moved then out of the way and spoke.

"Yowie Yahoo!", Scooby exclaimed before the Yowie Yahoo then fired his fireballs, which then explode and prompt Scooby to cover his eyes with Shaggy's arms in panic as he screamed.

"Something about this Yowie Yahoo just drives me batty.", Thorn commented.

"Come on! Everyone over the bridge!", Fred urged.

"Got it!", Googie agreed as she ran with the others for the bridge only for the Wildwind Vampires to block the way, stopping the gang.

"Hey. Get out of our way!", Thorn reprimanded as the Wildwind Vampires growled.

Then, the Yowie Yahoo got ready as he growled before he started breathing fire.

"Duck!", Googie exclaimed.

"Yikes!", Scooby exclaimed at the same time Googie shouted before they made a break for it, causing the fire breath to only hit the rock before the Yowie Yahoo began firing fireballs at Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, Scrappy, Crystal, and Amber but missed before the group hid behind another big rock and then went up.

"Uh, guys? We might wanna duck. Again.", Googie warned before the group hid again just in time for he fire breath to strike again, this time, destroying the rock as it split into pieces before the group stood up.

"I think that Yowie Yahoo just might be the toughest Monster we've faced.", Scrappy commented.

"Like, it there was ever a time not to be calm, this is it!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Like, no argument here.", Crystal concurred.

"Agreed.", Googie squeaked slightly before the group ran off.

Then, the Yowie Yahoo flew towards and above Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Ben, Lena, Fred, Daphne, and Velma before clapping his hands together, creating a shockwave that sent both Ben and Velma tripling again, but this time, without losing their glasses, before he then blew out a mighty wand from his mouth, eventually causing both Ben and Velma to be blown to the back of another rock as the Hex Girls were flying in the air, braving the winds.

"Way to brave that wind, sisters!", Thorn shouted as the wind blew hard before the Yowie Yahoo stopped blowing and then started firing fireballs again with three fireballs missing the Hex Girls, who quickly dodged them, although one of them sent out a tiny ember, which quickly gave Scooby's tail a 3rd-degree burn, with Scooby sniffing the smell before turning around and seeing what is happening before yelling in pain and trying to blow it out, but to no avail as Googie noticed.

"Oh, no. Hang on, Scooby.", Googie urged before she then moistened her index finger and thumb with her tongue's saliva before then pressing them together against the fire, putting it out and sparing Scooby from further pain as he sighed in relief.

"There. That better?", Googie asked, earning Scooby's nod.

Then, the Yowie Yahoo began blowing hard again, pushing the Hex Girls back again, only for them to quickly fly back up and push harder through the wind as they grunted.

Meanwhile, Fred was literally blown away by the wind and tried to clutch into a rock for support, only to slip up and then tumble as his shirt wound up coming off of Fred, who was revealed to wear a white tank top inside his shirt and then right into Shaggy, puzzling him before he shouted to Fred.

"Like, the Yowie Yahoo sure is full of hot air!", Shaggy shouted before the wind ceased, giving the Hex Girls some relief.

"Whew! That was some windy night we're having.", Thorn sighed.

"Freddie, are you okay?", asked Daphne.

"Now, I know how my socks feel in the dryer.", Fred replied.

That was when everyone saw the Wildwind Vampires headed right for them before Scooby gulped as Velma gasped before they hugged each other.

"I feel the same way, Scooby.", Velma stated.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the Hex Girls then started surrounding the Wildwind Vampires in a ring of smoke.

"It's the Hex Girls. They're surrounding the Wildwind Vampires.", Ben stated.

"Just so you know, that was for trying to ruin our encore.", Thorn spoke as she and her vampire sisters hovered and circled around the Wildwind Vampires, earning an angry hiss from Dark Skull before they all heard growling and then spotted the dingo dogs from earlier as they growled.

"Wait a minute. Aren't those...?", Dusk began asking.

"It's the dingo dogs!", Shaggy exclaimed as he pointed to them.

"Let's just hope they don't see _us_ as their enemy.", Thorn spoke before the dingo dogs got down before the Hex Girls stopped swarming around the Wildwind Vampires, who quickly ran away from the dingo dogs in pursuit.

"They're getting away!", Daphne shouted.

"Not with the dingos chasing them, that's for sure.", Luna assured.

"They've got to get inside before the sun comes out.", Fred guessed as the Wildwind Vampires climbed up with the dingos catching up.

"Not on my watch.", Googie responded before she then turned into a werewolf again and snarled before going after them as she shouted back to Fred and the others.

"I'll meet up with you guys later!", Googie shouted.

"Well, how about that? A werewolf and a few dingos chasing away those vampires. Now, we've seen everything.", Thorn grinned as before Shaggy grabbed Scooby by the collar and shook him in panic.

"Hey, Scoob. Tell your cousins and/or Googie, 'Don't leave us here with the...Yowie Yahoo!'", Shaggy exclaimed as he pointed to the Yowie Yahoo, who then blew harder again.

"Hang on tight, guys!", Fred urged.

"Like, Fred, do we have a choice?", Shaggy asked before Thorn, Dusk, and Luna noticed the sun rising.

"Looks like the sun's almost up.", Thorn spoke up as Sunrise drew near.

"The Yowie Yahoo has to get inside Vampire Rock, too.", Fred shouted.

"If he doesn't, the sun will destroy him.", Ben added as the Yowie Yahoo got ready to attack.

"We'll keep him busy until that happens.", Thorn spoke up before she, Dusk, and Luna flew up into the air as Scrappy started speaking against it.

"Are you stre about this? Because I don't think Googie would appreciate you turning into dust after your performance last night.", Scrappy warned before he noticed the sunlight shining off of Scooby's tag.

"Huh? Of course! Uncle Scooby, try shining your tag on that vampire.", Scrappy urged, puzzling Scooby at first before he saw it and then quickly understood.

"Oh.", Scooby grinned before he then shine the sunlight on the vampire with a proud smirk just as Thorn, Dusk, and Luna then fired three fireballs, one for each hand, causing a sort of chain reaction, causing the Yowie Yahoo to yelp in pain and then go up in an explosion of flames and smoke.

"And that takes care of that.", Thorn grinned before she, Dusk, and Luna landed on the nearest spot where there was ground just as a ring of smoke went around then again, but this time, with the sunlight entering inside it before the ring dissipated, revealing the Hex Girls now back to normal.

"And just in time, too.", Thorn grinned upon noticing that her human features have returned.

"Well, that didn't take long.", Dusk commented.

"Yeah. No kidding.", Luna agreed.

"You did it, Uncle Scooby! You and the Hex Girls defeated the Yowie Yahoo!", Scrappy congratulated.

"He sure didn't go quietly.", Crystal stated.

Then, it showed Googie and the dingos howling in celebration before Scooby joined in with the howl before Googie giggled.

"Thanks for the help. I'll see you later.", Googie thanked as the dingos then walked away before using her claws to go down the cliff safely and then changing back from werewolf to human form.

"Hey, guys. What'd I miss?", asked Googie.

"Actually, you pretty much missed the part where Uncle Scooby and the Hex Girls took the Yowie Yahoo down.", Scrappy replied.

"That's okay, because I actually saw it from up here, believe it or not.", Googie assured.

"Really? We didn't see you.", Lena puzzled.

"And you didn't see the dingos there until just now, either.", Googie responded.

"Touché.", Lena shrugged.

"How about that, Scooby? You and Googie are honorary dingos.", Velma grinned.

"Dingos? Hooray!", Scooby spoke in joy before he exclaimed.

"But what about the Wildwind Vampires?", asked Thorn.

"Yeah. What's happened to them?", asked Luna before Ben and the rest of the group eventually saw them snarling and emerging from the bottom of the cliff.

"Does that answer your question?", Ben responded before the Wildwind Vampires then started chasing after the whole group.

"Quick! Over the bridge!", Fred urged before he then picked up Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne while Googie picked up Scrappy, Crystal, Amber, Ben, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna and both ran over the bridge.

"Don't worry, guys! We've got you covered!", Googie assured.

"As long as you've got us covered and they don't!", Shaggy exclaimed as the Wildwind Vampires were running across the bridge, much to Daphne's puzzlement.

"The sunlight destroyed the Yowie Yahoo. Why isn't it destroying Wildwind?", asked Daphne.

"Because they're not really vampires at all. We'll explain more when we get back. Or would you rather ask _them_ for answers?", Googie responded.

"No thanks.", Daphne responded.

"We've just crossed running water.", Ben exclaimed.

"Like, the vampires shouldn't be able to follow us. Didn't those vampires read the rule book?", Shaggy exclaimed as the Wildwind Vampires crossed the bridge before Shaggy eventually got caught on a tree branch and spun around before landing as Scooby then went back for him and grabbed him by the shirt with his teeth as Googie and the rest of the group followed with the Wildwind Vampires chasing them.

As Scooby and Shaggy ran away from the Wildwind Vampires, Googie and the others decided to move out of their path by going right, leaving the Wildwind Vampires to deal with Scooby and Shaggy as Fred watched from behind a rock before shouting a signal.

"Now!", Fred shouted before Daniel then appeared and then tossed a boomerang towards the snare with the rope on it, causing it to get released before Shaggy wound up stepping into the hole of the rope and then get lifted up into the air, dragging Scooby along for the ride by his tail.

Meanwhile, the Trap was successful in capturing the Wildwind Vampires with Scooby smiling at them before making a taunting face as he moved his hands up and down while pressing them against his cheeks as he stuck out his tongue. Then, the rest of the gang gathered as the Wildwind Vampires has trouble setting themselves free.

"Nice work, Daniel.", Fred congratulated before Scooby then landed in Fred's arms and licked him while Velma was scrambling to catch Shaggy, only for Googie to successfully catch Shaggy instead, earning smiles and chuckles from each other before the trap that caught the Wildwind Vampires was released, landing them back on the ground.

"I didn't think anything would stop those vampires.", Shaggy spoke.

"That's because it's just like Googie said. They're not real vampires. If they were, they wouldn't have been captured on film.", Velma stated as it then showed a picture of the Wildwind Vampires' attempt to abduct the Hex Girls with Googie still singing in the photo.

"In contrast to the fact that we didn't see Thorn's reflection in the hand mirror Shaggy gave her when she and the others were turned into temporary vampires just a few hours ago.", Scrappy added as it then went to a flashback of when Thorn noticed that she didn't have a reflection before flashing back to the present with Jasper walking up to the others.

"Jolly good work. You've snared the vampires.", Jasper congratulated.

"Well, all it took was a dog and three vampires to take down the Yowie Yahoo and the rest of us to catch the rest.", Googie grinned.

"You could say that again.", Ben grinned.

"Now, we can find out what happened to the bands.", Daniel spoke up.

"At first, we thought the Bad Omens were behind all this, but when they disappeared, we had to search for new suspects.", Velma stated as Fred got out a water hose and then sprayed it at the Wildwind Vampires, revealing two of them to be Two Skinny Dudes.

"Well, I'll be. Two Skinny Dudes.", Daniel spoke up.

"Well, that explains how the scents from those vampires and Two Skinny Dudes are similar.", Googie guessed.

"That's two vampires. Who's the third?", Daniel asked before Dark Skull stood up, revealed to be Russell, much to Daniel and the others' shock.

"Russell?!", Scrappy, Googie, Scooby, and Shaggy exclaimed.

"Whoa.", Dusk spoke up.

"That's trippy.", Luna added.

"But why?", Thorn wondered.

"Russell, you were my partner. This doesn't make any sense.", Daniel spoke up before Shaggy pitched in.

"Like, I'm with Daniel.", Shaggy agreed as Scooby popped up as well.

"Nobody say anything.", Russell urged.

"That actually works just as well. We'll do all the talking ourselves and still crack that mystery wide open.", Ben responded.

"It took us a while to put all the pieces together. When we saw Jasper getting chummy with the Two Skinny Dudes, we thought he might be the third vampire.", Velma stated.

"Me? I could never wear all that makeup. I've got very sensitive skin.", Jasper added before Googie then sniffed Jasper all around for any traces of makeup on his face.

"Well, that part checks out.", Googie assured.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that you managed the Bad Omens to begin with, Jasper.", Scrappy stated.

"That's right. We thought you took some of their makeup so that you and the Two Skinny Dudes could copy Wildwind's glam-rock look.", Velma stated.

"We also paid a visit to your trailer when you said you'd be there. You were nowhere to be found.", Ben added.

"That's not a crime.", Jasper retorted.

"No one said it is. If you weren't in your trailer, where were you then?", asked Googie as Velma lowered her glasses a bit in suspicion.

"Okay. Confession time. I wasn't in my trailer because I was meeting with the Hex Girls about being their alternative manager. I didn't want the Bad Omens to find out what I was doing.", Jasper replied.

"But that doesn't explain why you have costumes like the ones Wildwind wore.", Daphne stated.

"Wildwind was the greatest band I ever managed. I had those costumes made to remind me of all the good times we had together. I wish I knew what happened to them,", Jasper replied.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?", Lena asked as Daphne, Fred, Nd Velma unmasked Russell and the Two Skinny Dudes, revealing them to be a bald man, a black-haired man, and a brown-haired man, puzzling Jasper.

"What the..?", Jasper exclaimed.

"Okay. Like, now I'm really confused.", Shaggy admitted.

"Me, too.", Scooby agreed.

"Why don't we let Daphne and Googie clear this up?", Crystal suggested.

"Great idea.", Daphne grinned as she got out two makeup panels and gave one to Googie, who began applying makeup as well.

"Okay, and a little off the top, here.", Googie spoke before she hummed as she and Daphne then applied the necessary makeup on the perpetrators.

"So, what do you think?", asked Googie.

"Recognize them now?", asked Daphne before Jasper then saw the one band he thought he'd never see again.

"I don't believe it. Wildwind, you're alive!", Jasper exclaimed.

"But why would you do all this?", asked Thorn.

" _We_ should have won that contest last year. When we didn't, we decided to disappear.", Lightning Strikes replied as it then showed the Wildwind members without makeup climbing Vampire Rock before looking up from the highest point and then enter a cave as the door closed before a showing a swarm of bats flying away and then Wildwind playing a song before flashing back to the present as Stormy Weathers, Dark Skull, And Lightning Strikes spoke up next.

"We thought disappearing mysteriously would help our careers.", Stormy Weathers stated.

"Then, we remembered the rules of the contest meant we couldn't enter again.", Dark Skull added.

"We planned on making a triumphant return at this year's unsigned band contest.", Lightning Strikes added.

"And that was when you came up with a way to get around those rules and make sure you'd win this year's contest, wasn't it?", Ben asked.

"That's right. With Dark Skull already posing as Russell, Stormy Weathers and Lightning Strikes became the Two Skinny Dudes: an unsigned band in the contest.", Daphne added as it then showed Dark Skull and the others putting on fake masks and put on makeup with Russell applying black paint on his eyes, Harry applying makeup to his cheeks, and Lightning Strikes applying blue lip stick to his lips before hissing with Dark Skull, Stormy Weathers, Lightning Strikes hissing as they walked alongside each other as Velma spoke up next.

"The three of them took advantage of the local legend surrounding them and disguised themselves as vampires. They planned to kidnap all the other bands in the contest. Then, Two Skinny Dudes would be declared the winner.", Velma stated before it then showed Wildwind playing again, but this time in vampire disguises before Fred spoke up.

"But the crowed wouldn't see the Two Skinny Dudes close out the festival. Instead, Wildwind would come on stage and perform.", Fred added before it then flashed back to the present.

"They hoped all the attention from closing the show at Vampire Rock would make their careers take off.", Velma guessed.

"I'm starting to get it.", Daniel began to realize.

"But, like, if they're not vampires, how did they fly?", asked Shaggy as Scooby then comically floated in the air.

"Easy, Shaggy. They're mountain-climbing equipment.", Fred replied before Scooby then crashed back into the ground and rubbed his butt to soothe the pain before it then showed a flash back of Dark Skull hammering the nail just enough for it to hold before latching the rope on and then gave a thumbs-up before jumping off and then soaring up and then stopping when near the ground before Lightning Strikes gave a Thumbs-up and Dark Skull then chuckled as Fred explained before it flashed back to the present.

"They rigged it to the stage so they could swoop down and kidnap the acts.", Fred explained.

"This is all very interesting, almost as interesting as the show with the Hex Girls last night. But will somebody please tell where the Bad Omens are?", Jasper asked.

"That's one answer we don't have.", Fred replied.

"We sent them and Matt Marvelous on diving trips to the Great Barrier Reef.", Lightning Strikes assured.

"All expenses paid. They were thrilled.", Stormy Weathers added before Shaggy and Scooby grew excited and then switched into Scuba outfits.

"Like, you should have just asked us. I've been wanting to leave since I got here.", Shaggy assured with a grin.

"Uh-huh.", Scooby agreed.

"We didn't really kidnap anybody.", Dark Skull assured.

"Then why did you go after us?", Thorn asked.

"Yeah. We weren't your competition.", Dusk added.

"But _they_ were.", Stormy Weathers replied.

"We knew they'd come after you, giving us the chance to send them on their way as well.", Dark Skull added.

"But then that hard-core Sheila had to mess everything up by dragging them back on stage, chasing us as a werewolf, and turning you three into vampires, all in the last two days.", Lightning Strikes spoke up next.

"Well, what can I say? I am a Wiccan.", Googie giggled slightly.

"A Wiccan?!", Wildwind exclaimed altogether.

"I though they were witches. No, myths!", Dark Skull exclaimed in surprise.

"You know, if you read about the Witch's Ghost Mystery a few months back, you'd know all about that sort of thing.", Ben advised.

"A living, breathing Wiccan. Now, I've seen everything.", Malcolm spoke up as everyone turned around to notice him.

"Malcolm. Glad to see you.", Ben greeted.

"The feeling's mutual, Ben. Although, I must admit I was surprised to see a few vampires fighting back against the Yowie Yahoo in broad daylight.", Malcolm admitted.

"There are no vampires, Grandfather.", Daniel assured.

"Daniel's right, Mr. Illiwara. Wildwind is definitely human.", Fred agreed.

"They used smoke when they flew, so that no one could see their climbing ropes.", Crystal stated.

"You helped us figure that part out, sir.", Velma added.

"They burned wood from the red gum tree, making sweet smoke like your signals.", Daphne stated.

"And like, that's why we also found a boot print made from red gum on stage.", Shaggy added.

"What about the Yowie Yahoo?", asked Malcolm.

"Well, we've got an explanation for that, too.", Luna spoke up as it then showed a flashback of Wildwind setting up equipment as Dark Skull found the right holographic disk and placed it on the disk holder before the light and fan turned on, as the light then turned into the Yowie Yahoo in a swirl of smoke before one of the Wildwind members then pushed down on the TNT, eventually showing a vampire behind the Yowie Yahoo, who then roared as he flew forwards.

"I'm sure you do.", Daniel guessed.

"Wildwind spent a lot of time perfecting their act. They're masters of special effects.", Velma stated.

"They used pictures of the Yowie Yahoo to help pull off their hoax and placed the pictures on holographic disks.", Ben added.

"And when the light was shined through the disks, the Yowie Yahoo's three-dimensional images were created.", Googie added.

"Those kinda of images could be heated from almost anywhere to help Wildwind with their plan.", Scrappy added.

"To make the Yowie Yahoo even more realistic, they added fire, wind, and explosions.", Fred added.

"So, like, because he was just a projection, the sunlight reflecting off Scooby's tag, and a few fireballs from Thorn, Dusk, and Luna, made the Yowie Yahoo disappear.", Shaggy guessed.

"Bingo, Shaggy.", Fred grinned.

"So, in a sense, thanks to Scooby over here, we were able to solve the mystery.", Googie grinned as she then hugged him.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby agreed before licking Googie by the cheek, making her and Velma laugh before Malcolm then turned to Daniel.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, for letting my belief in the vampire legend get in the way of your show.", Malcolm apologized.

"Wildwind has us all fooled, Grandfather.", Daniel assured.

"And we would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and that manager.", Dark Skull spoke up.

"Actually, guys, there's still a way for you guys to close out the festival, since no one else heard about your triumphant return and all.", Googie assured,

"And what do you mean?", Stormy Weathers pondered.

"Well, I am a new music manager. I could manage to pull a few strings for your return.", Ben assured.

"Really?", Dark Skull wondered with hope.

"Absolutely.", Ben nodded.

"Hey. Not a bad idea. And since all the other bands in the contest are eliminated, that makes you guys the winner.", Daniel grinned.

"Does that mean what I think it means?", Velma asked.

"Mm-Hmm.", Googie nodded.

"Still, you're too kind. I can't thank you enough for giving us a chance for our triumphant return, Ms. uh...", Dark Skull spoke up.

"Googie. Googie Neville. But you can call me Crush.", Googie grinned.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I decided to let Wildwind have a shot at performing alongside the Hex Girls and the Meddling Kids, because this version would be performed by Cindy Kate and Fred of the B-52's to help Wildwind play well when they appear.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire**

 **Epilogue: A Triumphant Return**

Later, at the last day of the Music Festival, the crowd was going wild as Daniel stepped up on stage.

"And now, I'd like to introduce the final act in this year's Vampire Rock Music Festival. But first, did everyone have a good time?", Daniel asked before the crowd started cheering loudly.

"I said, did everybody have a good time?!", Daniel asked again before the crowd grew even louder.

Meanwhile, behind the curtains, Velma grew nervous as Googie had earplugs on this time.

"I'm not having a good time.", Velma worried.

"Good thing I had earplugs on this time.", Googie grinned.

"Yeah, so that it doesn't get too loud out there.", Scrappy stated.

"Come on, Velma, this is going to be fun.", Shaggy assured with a chuckle.

"I'll even sing with you, remember?", Googie assured.

"I know, but there's so many people. Besides, we don't even have a name for our group.", Velma retorted.

"Name?", puzzled Scooby.

"Well, name or not, we are honored to play the song with you.", Dark Skull grinned.

"Thanks. And part of me was hoping you'd say that.", Googie grinned.

"And now, help me welcome, with the Hex Girls and some very special guests that will make a triumphant return, the Meddling Kids!", Daniel introduced as Scooby got ready on the drums.

"Meddling Kids?", Daphne puzzled.

"Didn't you say that you hated being called that?", Ben asked with a whisper.

"Works for me.", Fred replied.

Then, to begin the song, the drums started playing as Velma and Googie then started singing with some people doing different lines of the song as colorful lights then turned on and began flashing around. As the song continued, Daniel snapped his fingers according to the melody before Malcolm walked by him and Ben and then place his hand on Daniel's shoulder with a grin as Shaggy accidentally broke he strings in his guitar while Scooby played the drums well with Scrappy taking care of the advanced parts before a portal opened up with a swirl of smoke before the Yowie Yahoo returned, but this time, to get into the festivities as he laughed joyfully before firing a fireball on his left side with a flash from it touching the stage before it then showed Wildwind playing on-stage as Dark Skull sang a short verse before the Yowie Yahoo then tossed another fireball on his right side with another flash resulting when it touched the stage, revealing the Hex Girls as vampires once again with Velma holding a box of Scooby Snacks as she walked by them before a spark lit up behind the whole band as Dark Skull sang the last short verse as Scooby continued playing the drums before Shaggy then tried to get in the crowd surf only to wind up falling to the ground before it then showed Hex Girls flying above Wildwind, who was playing really well as they all sang together and then pointed to Scooby as they sang the last two verses before it then showed a pack of dingos watching the Music Festival with their own smiles.

 _Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where are you?_

 _We've got some work to do now_

 _Scooby-Dooby-Doo (Where are you?)_

 _We need some help from you now_

 _Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you_

 _Pretending you've got a sliver_

 _But you're not fooling me, 'cause I can see_

 _The way you shake and shiver_

 _You know, we've got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your way_

 _(Don't hold back!)_

 _Scooby-Doo, if you come through you're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack_

 _(That's a fact!)_

 _Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you_

 _You're ready and you're willin'_

 _If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo,_

 _I know we'll catch that villain_

Then, the Yowie Yahoo then laughed joyfully before vanishing in an explosive puff of smoke to end the act before the dingos then howled in celebration with Googie and Scooby howling as well.

"Wow! Now, this is the kind of wild I could really get used to.", Googie grinned.

"Yep. You got that right, Crush.", Scrappy agreed.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo.", Scooby howled slightly.

"Scrappy-Dappy-Doo.", Scrappy spoke the same time Scooby howled his own name.


End file.
